Batterwitch's New Plot
by Cactuslotus
Summary: Hi! It's my birthday today, so I really hope my friends come back. The townspeople not being mad would be great to since the wind isn't my fault... okay maybe it is. Wait, where am I? (Dark material from the very start. You have been warned. Bulling in first chapter might be triggering to some. Capture/experiment stuff.)
1. Happy Birthday!

It's been three weeks since any of my friends logged on. I check for any pesters or trolls, but the last one came from Dave three weeks ago. "Whatever you do, run away from Crocker." I sigh as I finish reading the pester, heading down stairs. Today, April thirteenth, was my birthday; unfortunately I couldn't spend it talking to my friends.  
"What's wrong son?" Dad asked over his shoulder as he finished icing yet another one of the birthday cakes.  
"None of my friends have been on. I wonder what happened. Hey, is that Betty Crocker?"  
"This cake isn't, it's my own recipe." He cut out a slice, sliding it over.  
I take a bite, smiling as I saver the taste of chocolate. "This is amazing!"  
"I still don't understand why you hate Betty Crocker so much. You know, your grandmother was in charge of Betty Crocker."  
"I know dad, but she's not anymore. Now they're evil."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really dad!"  
"No their not."  
"But dad, they are spanning outside of baked goods. You don't find anything they do suspicious?"  
"That doesn't stop you from eating fruit gushers."  
"Fruit gushers would be angelic if it weren't for Crocker making them."  
Dad chuckled before giving me a sad glance. "Not as angelic as you or your mother."  
"Was she really like an angel?" I lean against the counter excitedly, wanting to hear about my mother.  
Dad put down the icing. "She was the sweetest woman I've ever met or could ever meet. You have her blue eyes." A tear ran down his face.  
"Dad it's okay." I hug him. My watch starts beeping, checking the time I realize the video store would close in an hour. "I'm going to go get some videos. Do you want me to get you something?"  
"Could you pick up some icing? Any flavor you want." Dad handed me twenty bucks. I wave bye as I headed out the door.  
The wind greeted me like usual, the perfect temperature as always. I walk down the street in my ghostbusters shirt and jeans, waving back to my neighbors as I headed into town. Of course Casey and her friends stopped me before I even left the neighborhood. "John! Why don't you ever wear a sweater?" Casey asked, not wrapped in a ghost bed sheet unlike the rest of her friends.  
"I just don't need one."  
"My mommy says you're a demon!" The little boy with blue glasses shouts.  
"Again huh? I already told her that I'm not."  
"My dad says you got a mark on your back!" A little girl smiles excitedly.  
"Why do you guys always want to see my birthmark?"  
"'Cause it's cool." Casey mumbles. The group lets off a round of 'show us's, 'I want to see's and 'please's. I sighed before turning my back to them and lifting the shirt above the mark across my shoulders in the shape of two twirls like some sort of weird toothpaste. The group was so excited, jumping up and down in excitement.  
"I can do the windy thing too, just like John!" The little girl giggles, twirling her arms. The rest of the group followed except Casey.  
"Bye John." Casey smiles before hugging you. The rest of the group hugged me too before letting me continue walking into town.  
It didn't make sense, but ever since I was little I had some sort of effect on the wind. I used to think it was cool to have the wind act with me, but I didn't know how to get control of it. It just ended up with broken windows when the other kids upset me and calls home. I've been homeschooled since second grade because of it, but that's not like it's a bad thing. I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence the wind does what it does, but people still think I'm connected somehow to the wind shenanigans. I can't be though, right? It's just the wind being really accurate with my emotions?  
"Watch it demon." Someone shoved me down to the sidewalk. I get up and continue walking down the sidewalk. A car blared it's horn as it approached from behind and I jumped back to see the car swerve towards where I was before continuing down the road. "Freak!" The passenger yelled before laughing. It was just one of those days were everyone seemed to be out today, or maybe it was just because I always rented movies for my birthday and these people aren't the nicest. I ran past the bar, having learned my lesson last time I came by this way. I duct as a bottle hit the post near my head, racing down the street as fast as I could.  
A turn around the corner and I could see the movie store, quickly getting inside. "Hello John." Scratch smiled," Would you like the usual movies?"  
"Yes please!" I smile. Scratch pulled them out from under the counter, ringing them up for me like usual.  
"I hope no one is giving you trouble this year."  
"To late for that. I can't take Shale road anymore, so I had to walk by the bar."  
"What's wrong with Shale road?"  
"The Jensons moved in. You know how they are."  
"Yes." Scratch slipped some candy into the movie bag before handing it to you. "My treat for you."  
"Really? Thank you Scratch!"  
"No problem. It's a shame the heir is stuck in such a cruel place."  
"So, see you on Sburb tonight?"  
"Yes. Good bye John."  
"Bye Scratch!" I smile as I head for the grocery store. The sidewalk was through a neighborhood, several trees in bloom hanging over the walkway. A breeze carried several loose petals into the air and I couldn't help but smile. That smile dropped as I heard someone behind me.  
"Well if it isn't John the wind boy. Ready for a pounding freak?"  
"I can out run you and you know it."  
"Not my fault you have the wind making you faster than a car."  
"Am not."  
"Are too, remember last week?"  
"You're car is a beat up old junker!"  
"It can go to fifty Egbert." The kid threw a rock at me before I ran for the grocery store. I tripped over the mat in the store doorway before I tumbled in. Several people glared, but everyone kept their comments to themselves, well everyone except for Mrs. Jenson.  
"Get out of here you demon spawn! Everyone hates you."  
"If everyone hates me how do I have friends?"  
"Because their possessed, just like you!"  
"None of my friends are possessed and neither am I! Why do you keep calling me a demon? I didn't do anything!"  
"You caused some nasty storms Egbert. You should go die!" She glared angrily. I just walked down the first grocery aisle, ignoring her screaming. On the bright side, she started leaving all the non-straights in town alone when she started harassing me . Since she saw me come in, I bet she would be waiting by the door until I left. As I bought the icing I notice that was her exact plan. "You should die."  
Great, she was probably going to try following me home again. "Please stop."  
"Why? Am I hurting you?"  
"Just leave me alone."  
"You're going to hell, but you already knew that." The wind picked up around the two of us, but she unfortunately seemed to love it. "What's wrong? You don't like hearing what worthless fucking scum you are?"  
I couldn't stand it, turning to her. "I didn't want to be like this!" I scream at her. She seemed stunned. "You heard me! What happened to 'love your neighbor'? You people are all the same- hating without much reason!" I drop the bag and run for home, crying as the wind violently shook the trees. A few house had broken windows now because I hadn't held it together, and I would have to go apologize even if I thought it wasn't related to my emotion half the time. It was days like these that I could believe it was.  
I slam the door before collapsing on the couch in a crying heap. "John? John it's okay, you're home now." Dad hugged me.  
"No it's n-not! S-he's rig-ght, I sh-should just d-die!"  
"Who told you that?"  
"M-mrs. Je-enson."  
"She is a mean, hateful person who should stop hurting folks. I'll call Officer W.V. right now, alright?" Dad asked. I nod, collapsing back to my side while dad called the police. I was practically in there every day writing reports now that I got a job to pay for the windows I kept breaking around town. Unfortunately getting the job was hard and the walks to work had almost killed me twice in one year. I couldn't get a 'real job', but unloading boxes for the store wasn't exactly easy and not many people were stupidly strong like you, so the store manager paid you to do that every few days. It paid well since it kept her from having to get a bunch of equipment and kept people from messing with you for a few hours.  
A knock sounded at the door and I decided to open it. Mrs. Jenson was standing there with my bag. She almost looked like she had seen something she couldn't quite believe. My breath caught in my throat. "Jonathan, I realize I was wrong about you and while normally I would have kept this, I believe this is yours." She held out the bag.  
I couldn't believe it. "Y-your giving me m-my bag back?"  
"Yes, I'm so sorry. I was wrong."  
"What made you c-change your m-mind?"  
She looked embarrassed. "Your wings."  
"Wait, what?" I look around me, but I seriously couldn't find a hint of wings. Dad walked over after hanging up the phone.  
"What did you say?" Dad asked Mrs. Jenson.  
"He had wings for a brief second before he sprinted home."  
"I need to talk to you outside. John, there's a cake for you from Casey and her friends on the counter for you."  
"I'll be sure to thank them." I watch him step outside, closing the door behind him. Casey was the best elementary kid you knew, or really the nicest kid to you in town, her friends close behind. I glance at the cake drowned in whipped cream and strawberries and there was no resisting having a slice. A card was next to the bottom, which was actually a huge sheet of newspaper painted white before they all drew over it in crayon, 'Happy 14th Birthday John!' written across the top. It made me smile, taking a bite of the ever popular angel food cake. It was the only cake they sold at the store that didn't have to be ordered by the kids' parents, but even when Casey started baking she made it for me.  
Since I got a job for the main reason of paying for the windows I broke, grabbing my wallet after I finished my cake and heading for the door. I knocked, waiting for dad to open it to walk out. "Where are you going son?"  
"I broke some windows today, so I'm going to apologize and make up."  
"Alright. Try to be home by seven." Dad nodded. I head down the street, thankful the people in my neighborhood had strong windows. I kept an eye out for broken windows along the route I took back from the store. I spot several, sighing as I walked up to the first house and knocking on the door.  
I have broken this woman's window so many times that I offered to get a more wind resistant window for her, but she declined. "Hello Miss Crowford, I'm sorry I broke your window again."  
"Hey John! Awww, aren't you such a cutie pie! Oh, oh, oh, I got you something for your birthday!" Miss Crowford handed me a birthday card.  
"Thank you so much!" I smile, opening the card. "You just made my day a lot better."  
"Aw, thank you sweetie. Don't worry about the window, I've got it covered."  
"Are you sure? I've broken it three times this year."  
"It's fine, really. You probably have plenty of other windows to worry about."  
"Thanks Miss Crowford! Have a good day." I smile as a head to the next house. Unfortunately I was called demon spawn and they were really mad. The house after that hadn't had their window broken before and were okay with it. Next few houses also were okay with it, a few others called me a colorful array of names. I was heading down an alley way I cut through when I heard heavy footsteps.  
A tall man stepped in front of me. "Hello John."  
"Did I break your window?"  
"You're breaking windows?"  
"Not on purpose."  
"That's exactly why I'm here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"John Egbert, you must realize that something is different about you. We came to talk to you."  
"Where did you get my name?"  
"John, this is really important. I want you to come with me."  
"I'm not supposed to go with strangers." I take a step back, looking over to see two guys at the end of the alley behind me, on of them was built like a mountain. I know I have always been on the thinner side, but this guy was really huge! "Are they with you?"  
"They're reinforcements. Kid, you might as just come with us and make this easier." He started walking closer.  
"L-leave me alone! Who are you?!"  
"Names Droog, now calm down." At those words you lost it. The wind whipped through the alleyway, picking up dirt and trash while breaking some of the windows along the way as it went speeding through. I bolted past Droog and the guy at the end of the alleyway behind him, heading straight for home. My feet didn't slow down until I reached my neighborhood. I almost didn't spotted the cop car in the driveway, quickly getting inside the house and locking the door.  
"John? What happened?" Dad asked in concern.  
"Some men are after me!"  
"What, why?"  
"They said I'm special and that I had to go with them. They tried to kidnap me!"  
"What did they look like?"  
"One guy was built like a mountain with a scar along his jaw, one was average, the other had a scar on his eye, and the last one was shorter than me. They all have black suits and black hair. I ran home as soon as I could."  
"Have you seen them around town before?"  
"N-no. They knew my name though!" I lean against the wall for support.  
"You should head off to bed. You've been having a rough day today and some rest would do you good."  
"Alright. Night dad, night Officer W.V." I sigh before heading off to my room and collapsing on my bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	2. Friends in odd places

"Kid, hey kid wake up!"

"I do believe his name is John."

"Wait, our John?"

"Exactly."

"John. John. John, get up. John. John can you hear me?" The voice suddenly clicked in my mind, making me sit up and open my eyes. I was starting to regret opening them, because when I did I realize I was in some sort of movie style cylinder minus the wires and fluid.

"What? Where am I?!"

"John take it easy." The kid in red slightly puffy pants and shirt that made you think of a medival knight's shirt stated.

"Dave?"

"Yes it's me Egdork."

"Is this why you guys stopped messaging me?"

"Yes John. I don't even have a computer." A dog girl stated, dress going to her human-dog leg knees and collar of it covering her neck.

"Jade?"

"All of us are here, so stop spewing your useless dribble from your talk chute like the bumbling moron you are and let us introduce ourselves nitwit!" A guy in shorts and an old style long sleeve spat in annoyance.

"Karkat? I thought you were in England!"

"I might still be, but none of us are sure where this place is."

"Wait, so this could be anywhere?"

"Wow John, even the blind girl can see that." I almost couldn't believe it when I saw the huge white dragon with red eyes two cylinders back.

"Terezi? Aren't you from Russia?"

"Russia, but I do love going to Ukraine too."

"She's from the weak side of Russia." A girl with long blond hair and an olden dress and girdle smiled.

"Vriska!"

"John! Wish I could say I'm glad to see you, but being here is bad news."

"What do you mean?"

A horse boy seemed to be sweating from shear discomfort in what appeared to be a French maid outfit. "She means you have been captured, which is very upsetting."

"It's okay Equius!" A cat girl in a green dress with puffy white sleeves smiled. "We will not be contained!"

"We already are. Give up already." A finned boy in really big pants and a oversized shirt stated. He was underwater.

"Your being dumb Eridan!" The cat girl frowned.

"I'm completely in reason Nep. Abandon hope all who end up here."

"That's a little dramatic Eridan." A mermaid girl rolled her eyes, crossing her bracelet covered arms.

"Sorry Fef."

"It can't be that bad. At least you weren't here first." A girl with wrapped feet and hands commented tugging the ends of her long dress.

"AA'th right. You haven't been here much longer than the retht of uth." A boy in a weird outfit I had seen people working at the bathhouse in _Spirited Away_ wear. One of his eyes are really light blue, the other dark reddish-brown.

"Motherfucker's right. Y'a can't be up and losin' faith." A finned goat boy spoke before seeming to zone out.

"Gamzee, stop zoning out you stupid stoner." Karkat snapped.

"Oh Karbro, I just thought a something."

"What Gamzee?"

"Does Solbro see in 3D because of his eyes? How cool that would be."

"I already told you that ith normal fucking vithion. Tho thtop athking 'hey, can thollucth thee in three d?'. It'th getting annoying." The blue/red eyed boy growled, which I now was sure was Sollux. AA was Aradia, you get that now.

"Are we all supposed to add to this conversation?" A boy in what looked like a medival peasant get up with a collapsing faux hawk.

"Not unless you want to Tavros." I was sure that was Rose in a olden dress and hood. "Kanaya, is she coming?" The pale girl she spoke towards wrapped in a blanket shook her head.

"So, why are we here?" I ask, catching everyone's attention.

"You really don't know? Didn't you notice you were different?" Jade spoke up.

"Everyone is different, I'm just a little more unique."

"Explain a little more."

"So the wind reacts with my emotions, but that's just a coincidence right? Though, me being stupidly strong isn't, or being fast. I'm still fairly normal though."

"What about the mark on your back?" Dave questioned.

"I didn't tell you about that! How did you know?" I look down and realize I was in different clothes now. It kind of looked like a robe, but didn't cover my back very well. "What happened to my clothes?!"

"She did that to all of us."

"She?! Who is she?"

"She is the Batterwitch, the one in charge of Betty Crocker."

"We've been captured by the Batterwitch?!"

"Calm down, but yeah. Sorry about that John, she takes no chances."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what would you expect sixteen teenagers with superpowers to do if their hometowns were being attacked? Obviously try fighting back, so she locked us up before trying to take over places around the world."

"I can't believe this. People hated me, so what gave her the idea to get me?"

"Like I said, not taking chances with us. You were different in a way she saw as a threat to her plans, so welcome to casa de science lab- your new home."

Nope. Nope, nope, nope, no, no, nope! I have dealt with enough bullshit for one lifetime. Wind started tossing my hair around like crazy. I heard someone yell something, but I don't care. Why did these things keep happening to me? I didn't want to be born different, and I definitely didn't want to be kidnapped and trapped in a lab. I would rather be forced to walk every street in town slowly than be stuck here.

Something wasn't right about this, even more than the being kidnapped. I wanted to go so far away that no one can find me ever again. I wanted to go as far as the wind would carry me. In that moment I did. The world around me blurred before I found myself standing in front of two huge metal doors. I look back to see my friends sitting back in shock. They were stuck? A glowing white feather swayed in the air to the ground, but where did it come from? I look around to find no sight of wings.

I wander back over to my friends, looking at the control panel near the base of the first one I'm closest to, Gamzee's. "How do these work?"

"I don't know Johnbro, but you should get out of here motherfucking fast." I hear everyone starting to yell for me to run, but I don't get why until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well you got out quick." A calm voice stated from right behind me. I panicked and ended up behind Jade's cylinder thing. "John is it? Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." That was probably a lie. I look around the cylinder. The woman is in a white bell dress with a red Betty Crocker apron and red heels, long dark hair almost touching the ground as she looked around the cylinders. "Come here. My workers weren't supposed to put you here." I don't know what to think of this woman, because honestly no one I'm not close to is nice to me, except maybe Scratch since I'm not sure if I consider him a friend or not.

"Found him ma'm." A deep voice sounded, arms wrapping around me as he picked me up.

"Alright Slick, bring him with us."

"Leave me alone!" I try squirming out of his grip only to feel it tighten.

"Can't we knock 'im out first?" Slick growled. Unfortunately you see a nod before blacking out.


	3. What room?

I wake up in a strange room in a big fluffy bed. Honestly it looks sort of like a little girl's room with the pastel colors, oversized stuffed animals and glow stars dangling from the ceiling. This had to be one of the weirdest things that happened to me. Wait, where were my friends? I don't see any hints as to where I am and no windows. I find a clock on a bedside table so I know it's 8:56, but is that am or pm? A check of the door and it swings right open.  
"Oh, hello. Your name is John right?" A short woman with white blonde hair smiles. "I'm Miss Paint, nice to meet you!"  
"Hello Miss Paint. Where am I?"  
"You are at your Aunt Condie's. Apparently your father left you with her since he had an emergency business trip."  
"I have an aunt?"  
"You haven't met her before?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, I'll take you to her if you want." Miss Paint lead the way down one of the halls. Red tile and cream walls went together in an odd way I wouldn't ever really love, especially with that fuchsia trim. Wait, since when did I care about colors? Why am I asking myself questions I don't know like someone will just read my mind and answer them? Miss Paint, if you can hear me clap three times! Okay, she can't read my mind.  
I realize I am wearing red shorts and a white shirt with a red bow tie. Did I mention the red suspenders? Who changed my clothes, some magical clothes fairy? What is with all the red and pastels around here? I will now not care.

Okay I care, only because I have nothing to saw. Wait, isn't red and white Crocker colors? "What does my aunt do?"  
Miss Paint smiled," She runs the Betty Crocker Corporation."  
Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why is this happening? My aunt must be the Batterwitch! Unless that was all a major understanding on my part or an urban legend. Or she's not my aunt! Why the hell am I so paranoid about her? What if that dream about my friends was real and their trapped in her basement or something?! Calm down, you can handle this!  
"Oh, here we are!" Miss Paint smiled, opening a large fuchsia door to a dining room type area. I look in to see the woman from my dream in the puffy white dress and red Crocker apron. I now notice the piercings all the way up her ears and see that her hair is dark brown like mine.  
"Hello John, come sit down." The woman smiled at you. Was it just me or was she looking at you like a jackal at prey? "You alright John?"  
"I'm fine, just surprised I had an aunt."  
"I would have met you before, but I was very busy with work you see. It's so great to meet you finally. You look so much like your mother!"  
"What was she like?"  
"She was loved to bake so much it was almost ridiculous! And the pranks she pulled? Classics! It's a shame she died in childbirth. She looked just like you with the dark brown hair and the blue eyes. She kept it short after one of her pranks backfired when we were about your age. Ah, I miss her." Condie smiled at the memory.  
I sit down next to her despite the voice in the back of my head screaming that something was up here, something wrong I just couldn't figure out. Like that time I stumbled onto that one furry comic wher- nope! Not remembering that, those were dark times. Although, Jade looked kind of like a furry, but not the kind from that comic- stop it brain! No mentioning the comic. Ever.  
"Are you okay there?"  
"What? Yeah, why?"  
"You look like you just remembered something horrible."  
"I was just remembering yesterday."  
"Oh. You should stop remembering yesterday." She had a concerned look on her face, not dropping it even as pancakes were placed in front of the two of you. "John you little angel, you don't have to worry about the mean townspeople while you're here."  
"I'm not that well behaved." I mumble, munching on the pancakes.  
"You really don't know about your mom."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll explain later. Eat up!" She smiled before eating her pancakes. These were pretty good I guess, but they had a weird taste to them. "Like them? You're dad said you hate Betty Crocker products so I hope it isn't because of taste.  
"Actually it's because of this urban legend that Betty Crocker is run by the Batterwitch and she wants to take over the world."  
"Conspiracy theories no longer surprise me."  
"Yeah... sorry." I really don't know what to say. It's so awkward now, so I finish my pancakes quickly. "Can I call my dad?"  
"He's really busy. You can email him if you want. There's a computer in your room." She smiled eerily. I just walk out and start heading down the hall. I can't really remember where my room is, but exploring is cool too. So many doors though.  
And now I'm lost. I'm so lost that I start opening random doors. How is this place so huge? I'm not feeling so good, where's my room? Or even better a bathroom, definitely a bathroom. Why does this house need all these rooms?! Half the doors were locked anyway, like in some video game. Open a door and... yes it's a bathroom! I slip on the thing she had slipped around the bottom of the doors, managing to send it across the room.

The funny thing is that I feel like shit but at least this room isn't full of pastels. It's just white, which is great but I just want to curl up on the floor and die right now. I lock the door as I hear footsteps in the hall. I felt a jolt and end up coughing. "John? John are you alright?" Condie's voice sounded along with her knocks on the door.

"I'm fine!" It sounded really horrible, like I had a cold, so no surprise when she tried opening the door. I must have really been panicking because the wind started picking up. Great, now my aunt would know I'm a freak.

"John, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then you should come out, your dad is on the phone."

"Can you slip the phone under the door?"

"Fine." I look down as her iPhone slips beneath the door. Thank goodness you kicked the under door thing.

"Hello son, are you alright?"

"Dad, I think I'm having a panic attack." I look around at the towel that is being tossed around by the wind as I hold the soap dispenser in place, leaning on the medicine cabinet to keep it closed.

"Did you tell your aunt that your alright?"

"Yeah but I don't think she believes me. Does she know about my... condition?"

"Yes, your mother was just like you. Don't worry, she knows how to handle this."

"I didn't know that! Where did you go?"

"I had to go to New York, and no one is in the Washington area to watch you who I could trust at the time except your aunt. She actually offered to take care of you much longer than the time I needed because she knows how to help you learn your ability."

"You didn't accept did you?"

"I had to John. Do you know how many times I saw you come home covered in cuts from bottles, rocks, and just plain brutality? How many times you came home crying? How many times I heard you cry yourself to sleep? I rather you stay with your aunt where I know you'll be safe from harm."

"But what about the nice people, like Casey and her friends? Or Miss Crowford? Or Scratch?"

"You almost set a world record for police reports with the amount you were filling out. I want you to be safe, so I'm having you stay with your aunt. She lives far away, so I won't be able to visit often, but at least I know you will be safe." I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. I only realize I had started crying when the sniffling started. "Don't cry John. Your a strong young man for dealing with all of this, but I want you to be safe. I promise I'll visit soon, alright?"

"Okay dad."

"I'm proud of you son. I'll call you whenever I can, alright?"

"Okay."

"Calm down, everything will be alright. Love you son."

"Love you too, dad."

"Alright, I have to go. Good bye John."

"Bye." I hang up, sliding the phone back under the door.

"John, please open the door."

I quickly close the medicine cabinet as the wind flings the door open. "I'm preoccupied at the moment." I feel like everything is starting to close in as I struggle to keep to few things from getting tossed by the wind. Deep breathing usually helps, but it doesn't seem to be working right now. Another jolt and I'm holding onto the counter as the wind stops a brief moment. It starts again, but softer as I try staying upright.

"I'm getting some keys, hold on John."

"Don't come in here- aah!" I squeal as another jolt makes standing too hard and I slip to my knees as the wind continues to mess with my hair. Leaning on the wall doesn't even help because I end up slipping as I try to get back up. It was probably my stupid socks. Wait, why am I wearing knee high socks? I don't even care right now, I just want to stand up before Aunt Condie gets back and forces the door open.

I tug off both my socks and stuff them in my cargo pockets so the wind can't toss them before getting back up, counter edge in my death grip. Something was seriously here, and if the jolts weren't enough of a hint the weird loss of balance definitely was. I can't even begin to imagine why it's suddenly a thousand degrees in here, but it felt terrible. Of course I can't even deal with this and just lie on the ground in defeat.

I'm starting to miss the heat now that it feels freezing in here. I have never put socks on faster in my life and that is not a lie. Unfortunately, the weird temperature switches don't mean the jolts and loss of balance as gone, so I'm stuck here spazzing out on the floor as I desperately try figuring out what the hell is going on.

Several knocks sound at the door. "John, I'm opening the door."

Despite how much I wanted help, I did not want this to be my aunt's first impression of me. "I'm fine really, just need to adjust a little to the news I got."

"It sounds like you're losing your mind in there."

"You know, there's a phrase my dad uses that fits here well. Can't lose what you don't have." I try getting up only to slip into the tub and get my foot stuck in the shower curtain. It must have been loud because she's messing with the lock. "I'm okay, just don't come in here!"

"I'm coming in."

"No! Do not come in!" Oh god this is embarrassing. Much to the opposite of my relief, another jolt shook me from head to tail. Feathers flicked out on glowing wings that seemed to surround me. This can't be good.

The worst part of all of this was Aunt Condie walking in, because being stuck at an awkward angle because the foot I didn't stick my other back sock on got caught in the shower curtain as the wing blows things around while the pair of wings that just appeared ,which I'm not sure where they came from, are failing at blocking me out from any possible eyes wasn't enough. I'm not even sure what I should say, but this must have not been what she was expecting.

"I... I don't even know. Please don't be mad."

"Even though you trashed this room I'm not even mad. In fact in impressed you managed to do this!"

"I'm usually not this bad, I swear."

"You must be having a pretty bad day." She started trying to untangle my foot from the shower curtain. "So, your wings finally showed, huh?"

"Wait, I'm _supposed_ to have wings?"

"Duh. Hold on." She untangled my foot. "Alright, you're coming with me, come on."


	4. Little angel (maybe)

I'm not sure whether I like this new information. For a moment it was 'fuck you everyone who called me unholy demonspawn! I'm an angel!' but I just realized that means I have to do angel things and I just want to stay at home. I'm not even in the same state!  
Today I discovered what transportalizer was, even though I know Jade said she's made a few I didn't think it was really possible. "Woah... How did you make a transportalizer?"  
"You know what this is?"  
"Yeah, my friend Jade talked about how she and her grandpa built some and they're in her house."  
"I see. Well, the Crocker Corp. also works with technology." It was so strange to go from colors everywhere to plain white walls, almost unsettling. "Since you're staying with me you should have your own room." She stopped in front of a door in the corner, opening the door. "Do what you like with it." She smiled before walking off.  
It had white walls and tile floor, the bed still looked pretty big with several pillows on it. There was a desk in the corner with a laptop, a bookcase, a chair, a little blue throw rug, and a floor lamp. I hop on the computer, immediately checking pesterchum to see it still in the same condition as before. Flopping on the bed and oh jegus that was soft. So very soft that I fall asleep.

"John? John wake up!" Jade snaps. I sit up only to find myself in the room again.  
"What's going on?"  
"Do we have to go over this twice? Run John, run!" Dave frowned.  
"Wait, I want to help you guys! How do I get you guys out?"  
"John, we don't know how to work these devices. I need you to listen to me though." Rose stated.  
"I'm all ears Rose!"  
"Don't let the Batterwitch fool you. She's trying to gain your trust so you'll be one of her dogs. Don't fall for her trickery or praise, you have to be mindful that she wants your cooperation. Do you understand John?"  
"Yes. I almost thought she was my aunt."  
"She is your aunt, which doesn't help the situation because now she can easily get you from your family as she already has."  
"What does she want from me?"  
"Simple. She wants a weapon."  
"Wait, you mean to take control of the earth?"  
"Exactly. Quite the motivated business woman."  
"How do I know this isn't a dream?"  
"Get a cut somewhere. When you are back in your room you can check that spot."  
"Great idea Rose!" I look around for something sharp, but end up finding nothing. "This is harder than I thought." I heard the door open and close, ducking behind one of the cylinders. My leg got scratched on part of the control panel and I have to cover my mouth to keep the cursing down. Not quiet enough because the footsteps quickly start approaching.  
"Here goddam kid. Stop making it harder than it needs to be." Slick growled. I back away from his voice only to back into someone.  
"Oh, I found him boss!" The short man I bumped into shouted as he grabbed my wrist.  
"Let go!" I hiss, trying to pull from his grip. He was a whole head shorter than me, but he made up for it in strength. I don't have long to think before a big arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. Squirming just made the guy mad. He flipped me so he was carrying me upside down, my hands scrambling to hold my glasses on and my shorts up. Why were my shorts so baggy? The big guy actually thought this was funny!  
"Let's drag this little runt off alright?"  
"He looks cute, like a doll!" The little guy smiled. If I wasn't blushing when my shorts slipped I definitely was now. The four of them thought this was funny, not just the big one!  
"He does, doesn't he?" Slick agreed. I kicked him in the head, causing the big guy to grab my legs. The wind kicks up, hats tossed in the sudden breeze. "Little fucker's feisty."  
"Let me go!" I try wiggling free only to feel the grip on me tighten.  
"Nah, we've got work to do. Come on, let's take him to the Batterwitch already."  
"No!" I suddenly am by the still open door, bolting down the hallway. This was a dream right? I knew deep down it wasn't, but I desperately wanted for it to be a dream. The cut on my leg left a red trail across white tile and I can just hope they don't look outside off that room. Why are there so many damn halls?!  
I'm blindly running down the halls at this point, hoping I don't run into anyone. I run into a door right as it opens instead, falling over and just staying there a moment. I don't know how fast I was going, but that was going to leave a mark. I see someone staring down at me as I black out.

"John? Wake up." Aunt Condie shook me awake. I sit up, having to look around my room before I realize I'm back in my room. "Just wanted to tell you it's lunch time. Do you need help finding your way back?"  
"No I should be fine, but thank you." I wait until she walks out to look at my leg. There's a bandage around the spot where I got cut. No doubt now, she was hiding my friends somewhere, but how to find them.  
I open the door, walking down the halls the wrong way. They looked like from my dream, so maybe I was headed the right way? I was getting so lost it wasn't even funny and everything looked so similar I might as well walk in circles! I spotted a door with a dent in it that opened away from me, so I walk the direction off the dent. Call me Holmes, I'm finding my way! Okay, I'm starting to get lost in the plain white hallways again.  
Wandering isn't that bad, is it? I eventually get so bored I start humming the mission impossible theme as I wander the halls. What's next? Random treasure chests? Probably not since this wasn't a video game. How hard was it to find a giant fuchsia door in white halls? Dun na na na na na na- nu nu nu nuh~ dun na na dun- it's the door! I stop attempting to hum spy music and stare over the giant door.  
Rubbing my hands together, I push it open. "Open sesame!" I command as the doors open, walking in quickly.  
"So you found your way back? You're smarter than I thought Egbert," Karkat sat up, then frowned," but you're also stupid for coming back."  
"I can't just leave you guys here! Maybe I can bust one of you out before my aunt shows up." I look over the control panel closely. "I have no idea what any of this does. Why isn't this stuff labeled?"  
"Because that would make it to easy. How did you escape?" Aradia asked. I thought about it a moment before realizing that angels could get through this. I focus on where I want to go and- I land on Terezi's tail.  
"Oh! You decided to join me." She smiled a big toothy dragon grin, which was frankly terrifying and more than a little unnerving. "Don't be scared, I don't bite... Usually." She cackled.  
"Are you always like this?"  
"No, sometimes I can pass as a human girl." She turned into a white haired girl about your age in just a bra and underwear.  
"Let's see if this will even work." I mumble, holding her hand before leaving again. We both are standing outside the cylinder now, but I'm exhausted. Terezi has no problem helping me stay upright.  
"Are you okay John?" Terezi asks. I try to keep walking, but I feel like I just ran two marathons. It wasn't long before everyone heard heavy footsteps enter the room. "Hold on John," Terezi whispered with a grin," I've got this." And with that she left me to lean against the cylinder.  
The short one spotted me, then the other two, then the big guy. "Well, you've tired yourse- Where the fuck is the dragon?"  
As if on cue, Terezi jumped out in dragon form, roaring an deep bellowing roar that visibly shook up all four of them. I was shaken up as well, but I knew she wouldn't attack me. The four others on the other hand shot off in all directions. Terezi wasted no time breathing a cloud of flames at Droog and cutting him off.  
She hopped on the big guy, roaring into the face of the short man when he started smacking her leg with a cane. It was insane to watch, especially with the fact a huge white dragon was breathing fire everywhere while pouncing on people. She snapped at Slick before swinging her tail around and hitting the little guy into Droog.  
"Alright, you've had you're fun." Aunt Condie snapped. Terezi went back to human form, unconscious and leaning on your aunt. "What's wrong John? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"What did you do to Terezi?"  
"She's just asleep, don't worry." She carried her over to the cylinder, hitting a few buttons before placing Terezi back inside. A shiver runs down my spine as the Batterwitch turns back to stare at me with cold, blank eyes. "What are you doing down here anyway?"  
"I-I got lost... and I, uh, stumbled in here."  
"You're a terrible liar John. Should have guessed that you would realize what's going." She slowly walked closer.  
I slowly tried to back up. "Leave me alone!" I try standing up, but I slip. Every moment just brings her closer, like a hunter after dying prey. "I said leave me alone!" I shout as loud as I could, squeezing my eyes shut.  
I open them when I feel the soft bed beneath me. I look around me new room, wondering if it's even safe here anymore. What, I had a computer! I hop on, scrambling to get Skype up and message Miss Crowford.  
"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?"  
"Did my dad make a Skype? It's important."  
"I'm afraid not. What's the matter?"  
"My aunt is out to get me."  
"It can't be that bad, you're just not used to her yet."  
"No, you don't understand, she's literally out to get me. I'm afraid she's going to try to lock me up like all the other kids here."  
"You're quite the story teller John!"  
"I'm not lying! She's kidnapped fifteen children and they are locked up in her basement!"  
"I'll tell your dad you're worried."  
"I'm in danger here! I would rather stand in the Jenson's yard all day than be here!"  
"She's that bad huh?"  
"She's evil and is after humanity itself!"  
"Oh, I know that feeling. Mass is in an hour, so I have to go, but I'll stay in touch. Bye John!" She smiled before hanging up. Did she not get that you were dead serious?! Why was getting someone to believe you so frustrating? Tumblr, that's it! I type up a long post about what's going on and post it, along with a few pictures to show that I'm telling the truth. Let's hope this isn't thought to be a joke and make me a laughingstock.  
A loud thump from the hall and I turn the laptop off. I take no time managing to squeeze under my bed and out of sight. When was my dad going to call?


	5. I have no aunt

I'm still hiding under my bed, but my neck hurts from falling asleep under here. I army crawl my way out, checking my computer. Nothing. I need to get a phone, but their in the red tiled parts of the house where my aunt is probably watching them. A check of the door revels that it's locked from the outside. No matter how hard I pull on it, it stays locked.  
She locked me in! Plan b, use my crazy powers. I focus on getting outside my door and- I am standing outside my door with my big glowing wings. The Batterwitch is standing outside my room and manages to grab the collar of my shirt. "Phone for you." She hands me the phone, which I nervously hold up to my ear.  
"John, can you here me?" Dad asked.  
"Dad! I miss you so much!"  
"I miss you too. What's this about your aunt wanting to take over the world?"  
I glare at her and try to pull free, but she won't let go of my shirt and I can't do the weird room jump thing for some reason. "She's really evil dad."  
"John, I understand you don't like your aunt, but getting to where you are will take at least a week if I left right now. Please try to put up with her."  
"But she really is evil dad!"  
"Son, I have to go, but I'll talk to you as soon as I can alright?"  
"Alright."  
"Good bye John." And then my aunt took the phone and hung up.  
"I'm evil huh?"  
"You trapped my friends!"  
"So what? They are a threat and would be snapped up by world governments if given the chance. I'm doing them a favor."  
"How is that a favor!" I try to pull free, but she just yanks me up off the ground. "Stop, let go!"  
"How about no? I've got plans for you my little angel." The words made me fight hard. "You're a feisty little shit. It's almost like you expect something." She seemed to think a moment. "You remind me off some sort of lab experiment."  
Oh fuck, not this. She better not get ideas. I kick out at the Batterwitch, but she easily dodges this seeing as she's holding me up right now. "Let go!"  
"Wonder if I finally can get your friends to cooperate? Maybe this is the better option."  
"No no no no no! Leave them alone! Leave everyone alone!"  
"Excuse you child, but you're being rude."  
"I'm being rude? I'm being rude here?!"  
"No need to repeat yourself." I couldn't even find words right now. "How do angels even work anyway? You just do whatever?"  
"I don't know!" This shirt is to strong for its own good. There's that eerie smile again, spread across the Batterwitch's face. I have never been more terrified in my life in any way. She started dragging me down the hall, still gripping my shirt collar. Did I mention The wind whipping through the hall? Well, it was a terrible idea to have six feet of hair when dealing with a boy who has wind powers. As soon as her hand left my shirt collar to fix her hair I bolted for it. I was quickly in the red tiled hall, knocking over Miss Paint.  
"My goodness! Where did you come from?" A glowing plume feather drifted down right onto her nose, her green eyes blinking in surprise. "Is that a glowing feather?"  
"Yes." I quickly get up, helping Miss Paint up. "Sorry for knocking you over."  
She brushed off her white calf length dress, looking up and smiling warmly. "It's alright. Oh, did you want lunch? I was just getting Madam Crocker when I bumped into you."  
"That would be great, thank you so much Miss Paint!"  
"Oh, you're welcome John. Do you need help finding the dining room?"  
"No, I should be fine, but thank you." I watch her nod and then head off down the hall, probably towards the transportalizers. I head off down the path to the dining room, still half expecting a treasure chest or something to be sitting around the corner.  
Wait, how far could I go? Only one way to find out! I focus as hard as I can on my home, the actual one and not this place. I end up exhausted in the snow, and while the wind tried keeping me warm, the snow was still freezing. I look around to see a town off in the distance a little, walking up to the road that went there before following it.  
I have no clue where this town is, no real way to tell where I was. The towns people would know where this was, right? I realize I'm still wearing my goof clothes that the Batterwitch gave me, but I need to know where I am. People are giving me confused looks, but that's probably because I'm in shorts when it's freezing. I walk into a store, going up to the counter. "Excuse me, where is this town?"  
The lady gave me a confused look. "You're in North Pole, Alaska, United States. Why? Did you forget where you were?"  
"I'm a little far away from home."  
"Well, where's your home?"  
"This is going to sound strange, but Bainbridge, Washington."  
She looked concerned. "Are your parents with you?"  
"No, my dad is in Washington."  
"You're here alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Kid, how did you even get out here?"  
"I'm not sure how to explain it, I just sort of ended up here?"  
"How do you just end up several days travel from your house?"  
"I've been trying to get back."  
"You mean you were further away?"  
"Yes."  
"Damn kid, that takes skills. Why are you in a short sleeve and shorts?"  
"The lady who kidnapped me made me where it."  
She looked like she could barely believe what she was seeing. "You can use my phone to call your folks, but not much else I can do kid."  
"Thanks." She lead me to a side room where a phone was on the wall. I dialed my dad's number, waiting for him to pick up.  
"Hello, may I ask who's calling?"  
"Dad, it's me John."  
"John? Where are you?"  
"North Pole, Alaska. The nice lady at the counter is letting me use the phone."  
"How did you end up in Alaska?"  
"I was trying to get home."  
"John, we've gone over this. It's not safe for you here, so I sent you to be with your aunt."  
"But she's really evil dad! She's worse than anyone in town!"  
"I'll be there in two weeks, can you hold on till then? If you still don't like her when I get there I'll bring you back home."  
I knew he wasn't going to listen anymore. "Alright dad."


	6. Guess who?

**(Doing this from memory, so the updates won't be on schedule. Hope you guys enjoy it!)**

I remember getting back.

I remember slamming my hands down on the control panels in some sorry attempt to get the cylinders open.  
I remember how I couldn't stand any longer as I tried busting out my friends with my powers after over hearing my aunt's conversation with someone. I thought maybe we could all bust out together like in the movies and beat the villain, save everyone, get to be free. Oh, how I thought and dreamed of us all being free.  
I have never been so wrong.  
As I wake up, I realize my eyes are half open already, staring straight up. No matter how hard I try, I can't move a muscle. I can't feel anything at all and it scares me worse than anything else ever has. I can see my dad and the Batterwitch looking down at me. Batterwitch didn't have any emotion, but my dad's eyes were red, tears dripping down his face as he talked. Their voices seemed so distant, I couldn't quite get what they were saying. I strained to hear what they said.  
"... I should have been here... my son..."  
"... it wasn't... nothing I could do... dead."  
"... o... sorry John, I'm so..." Did he think I was dead? Dad, I'm not dead! I'm alive! Please, can't you hear me? He hugged me, crying into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
I tried to speak, I tried so hard to say something, but my voice wasn't working. Why was this happening?! Dad, dad I'm alive! Please stop crying, I'm okay! Of course he can't hear me, but I'm still trying anyway! Telepathy, conveniently awaken! Nope, still isn't working. Why can't I talk? Why does he think I'm dead? What's going on? I'm not dead! The look he kept giving me was killing me, and I can only hope he somehow realizes I'm alive.  
He eventually has to leave despite my silent screams of protest. If I could cry right now I would, but I can't. As soon as the door closes the Batterwitch saunters back over with a happy grin as she hums softly. Wait, did she think I was dead or did she know otherwise? "Should be wearing off within the hour."  
She knew. Actually, she was definitely why I was here in the first place. Her face practical shone with how proud of herself she seemed to be. "St'p'd b'ch." My voice stuttered quietly, still not loud enough for my liking. She didn't hear me over her humming, heading off somewhere else.  
"When will you wake up? It's boring to have you stay silent."  
"Hat' y-ou." I managed to whisper.  
She must have heard it because she was leaning over me in the blink of an eye with a wide grin plastered to her face. "Did you just say something?" She almost seemed too excited, eager that I was conscious despite putting me in this condition. I decided to stay quiet, hoping she would go away. She didn't go away. "Speak up you little shit." She dug her hand into my shoulder sharply, pain hitting me instantly.  
I weird muffled choking cough sound left my lips, not able to make any loud noises yet. She smiled like she had just won the lottery. "Fu'in' bi'ch."  
"Ah, how sweet. Well aren't you nice my little angel?"  
"Dad."  
"Don't get worked up. I don't need you hurting yourself."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't, now stop forcing yourself to talk. You can mess yourself up by doing that you know. Do you want to mess yourself up?"  
"How?"  
"How? You are straining yourself just so you can talk, so stop or I'll knock you out again." She was dead serious. I'm not sure if I want to test her patience either since she probably told my dad I was dead. What did she want with me? If she wanted me under control she could find a way besides faking my death, so why this way?  
My life is a confusing mess, but then again it's usually that way. Her hair starts to move a little in the breeze, my abilities starting to work again. I don't want to find out what she has planned or what she wants with me, but I could still barely move. She started moving whatever I was on to somewhere else. "Stop."  
"What did I tell about about talking? Do you want your voice?"  
"Go to hell." My voice was kind of scratchy.  
"You're already messing yourself up." She seemed to be looking for something in her apron pocket before bringing It out. I couldn't see what it was, but everything started getting blurry.

There was some sort of beeping sound in the background of soft whispers. I can start to feel my limbs, but sitting up was still going to be a struggle. I felt a hand on my wrist and tried opening my eyes. The hand on my wrist was someone pulling me into a sitting position, his eyes watching me carefully. In a moment of panic I tried pulling away only to be pinned to the wall with the help of another guy.  
It's understandable that I was scared out of my wits. The big guy who had came over was insanely strong and forced me to stay still. "Calm down."  
"You're pinning me to a wall after some guy grabbed my wrist and I'm the one who needs to calm down?! What's going on here? Where am I?"  
"We will answer your questions once you calm down." The big guy frowned. It took a long time of freaking out and trying to squirm free before I started to lose my breath. "You need to calm down. We aren't going to hurt you."  
"What makes you think I'm going to believe that?!"  
The guy sighed. "Kid, we will knock you out if we have to. Do you want to get to that?" I stopped trying to pull free, afraid what they would do to me. While I'm used to getting into issues where people threaten me, this one was already starting to seem like the worst.  
I'm not quite sure how my powers work, and while I've been getting a better grip on them I still don't know them very well. It even surprised me when my wings appeared around me to help block the people out of view. There were some gasps and surprised whispers, but everyone moved away from me quickly.  
I check to see if I could get away, but nothing happened. My powers didn't seem to be working right, my shirt was gone, and I had no clue what was going on. I felt strong hands on my leg, along with the prick that I knew had to be a needle. I tried fighting back only to find that I was once again pinned.  
I must be crying, because I felt something warm dripping down my face. As bad as it was, I miss my old life where I could barely get groceries without being harassed and having to rush to the safety of home and the video store. I miss the little kids relaying messages from their parents without knowing what the insults meant. I miss the cops barely being of any help except for one, even when they sometimes became the problem. I miss the wind and when I used to go to public school until several older kids threw rocks at me and burned marks on my arms. But above all that, I really miss my dad and friends, the few nice people in town, and the simple happiness I got from movies and games and stories.  
Wind stirred weakly around me, my wings refusing to disappear even as I willed them away desperately out of fear of what might happen. I was unfortunately still pinned, now being slowly moved down the metal table to be in a laying position. As soon as my weight was on my back I started struggling to get out of their grip again. I didn't feel right laying on my wings, making me feel even more uncomfortable and out of place.  
"Kid?"  
"His name is John."  
"What kind of angel name is John?"  
"Short for Jonathan, but it says he goes by John so use it. It's better than calling him kid."  
"Just saying, angels aren't just called John."  
"I-I'm not an a-angel! I'm a norm-mal kid!" Your voice cracked and was sadly hindered by your crying as well. The two gave you confused looks.  
"His file says he didn't know until a few days ago when he was given the JEA-14 serum. I'm still surprised she finally found a working switch."  
"She's smarter than she looks, eh lad?"  
"Y-you mean the B-batterwitch?"  
"How she lure you here?"  
"She's my aunt."  
The two exchanged surprised glances before looking back over to you. "Well, your aunt does not like you then."  
"She has several tests in store for you that will be less than pleasant."  
"N-no!" You try forcing your way out of their grip, but you knew you were trapped.


	7. It's not easy being winged

I can't help but fight back as images and scenes went through my head as to what these people would do to me. I struggle against the hands on my wrists, then the leather straps that take their place as they restrain me. I'm in panic and crying and unable to say much of anything as I try to struggle free from the rough straps on my wrists and ankles. I would kill to be back to my old life right now.  
"Poor kid."  
"No sympathy for him, unless you plan to be sent back to death quicker."  
"Sorry Seahorse. Forgot."  
"W-wha-at-t d-do you-u m-mean-n?!"  
"You're really bawlin' there kid."  
"Shut it Crab."  
"Can't we tell the poor laddie why? Jus' look at 'im!"  
"Then he's a, what did you call me this morning?"  
"I said you were a cheeky nancy piss-artist, but that's not this kid."  
"Well why not?"  
"Ignorant much are you?"  
"Sorry, I don't understand stupid."  
"Bugger."  
"There you go again."  
You just look between the two men arguing above me as I'm pushed down the hall on this rolling table they had me strapped to. Ceiling panels rolled by as the two tossed insults back and forth, seeming to forget me. I manage to get one of my wings out from under me, the stupid feathery limb quickly being shoved back to where it was before. Another strap was fastened around my chest, forcing my weight down uncomfortably on my wings. The sudden pressure made me suck in a sharp breath.  
"Sorry there John, but we can't have you getting away."  
"Eh, be nice to the kid. We may have to do this, but don't be an ass."  
"I've been here longer than you. Never give angels any chances." He tripped, almost taking the cart with him if it weren't for the big guy holding it up, who was named Crab.  
"Bloody hell! Oh, didn't remember the mid-hall bump you prat?"  
"Fuck off."  
Crab laughed. "John, right? Don't mind Billy no-mates over here with his cheeky ways."  
"Stop calling me cheeky stupid Brit."  
"Oh, now you done it!"  
"This is no time for arguing! You know, I like how the French guy can work faster." The guy called Seahorse barely stood up before I was being sped down the hall. "Hey, wait!"  
"I'm workin' too much faster now huh?"  
"Alright, you work much faster, now slow down a moment!" Seahorse quickly caught up, glaring at Crab. "I hate you."  
"Which one of us?" Crab continued moving the table with a laugh. I was not so amused, still on the freaking out side of the emotion spectrum. "You want to know what we got planned lad?"  
"I-I..."  
"It's not much use telling him. It'll just freak him out anyway."  
"It might keep 'im calm. Same type a idea worked with my tyke at the hospital so he'd stop freaking out."  
"He is a hybrid, I don't blame him."  
"Same with yours."  
"And now we're both under the grip of a woman who needs us to start up the experiments. She must really care for us or not like this kid."

"Maybe a little of both. You never know with that woman."

I am hopelessly confused in this discussion. What did they want with, or need from, me? I can't even manage a word right now.

"It's alright kid. You won't even feel a thing!"

"You're not helping."

"Oh, so now you want to help comfort him?"

"I almost feel bad for him."

"Knew you had a softer side."

"No I don't."

"Just help me comfort the kid."

"I do not comfort, I state facts. While he shouldn't fell anything, he might given what the test is. We need him to stay alive and in this state long enough to see if her hypothesis is true and she can finally make us more alive than dead. If the test proves false it ends up bad for him in the long run, and if true it ends up bad in the short run. Lose-lose for this kid."

"Being a pessimist are we? If it proves true she'll have to be nice to 'im in the long run, even if it's bad for the short run. He should be fine." Crab noticed my confused expression. "The test is to see where an angel's energy is stored up." You still don't get what they mean, but you aren't sure if you like what you are hearing.

"This idiot means we will need to put you slightly under so that we can check a hypothesis that angels bundle spare energy up for when the need it to appear human. We couldn't find things while you were in your normal form, only further proving it."

Wait, what did they do to me while I was unconscious?! This was something I could only find even more upsetting. The table took a sharp turn, the speed of the passing roof tiles slowing down as it stopped in front of a large steel door. The door was opened and I was pulled inside quickly by the two of them.

A light flicks on above me, making me close my eyes from the brightness. I'm distracted by the sounds of a fan, clink of a tray, shuffling around me as the two do things and a pen glides across paper. I struggled when I felt a needle in my arm, but everything seemed to grow distant and I slowly came to a stop.

Their voices seemed weird now, so far away and yet right here. What were they doing... Crab had crazy eyebrows. Eyebrows seem so stupid when they look like caterpillars. Bushy, bushy eyebrows while sea horses and daffodils rattle cakes. That didn't even make any sense, but it was totally true. Why were you asking flalalalala la la la la. Brain, focus here! Here. Here is a place where I am. What was I on?

Two faces looked funny fun sun hon lun. Why do they look so serious? It was almost like staring down strawberries and jelly grape koolaid lollipop- stop getting distracted. Why did my mind keep wandering randomly? I had no clue what was going on and could barely tell what was going on through most of it thanks to the blinding light above me. Lights are bright like lights that have light and that didn't matter. Or did it?

I feel a pressure on my chest, gasping as I tried squirming away. "Calm down." Seahorse seemed to almost sing as the pressure increased. I felt like something was being forced into my chest and it felt weird. Suddenly it felt like I had lost my breath completely, eyesight growing blurrier than it already was as I tried pulling in a breath. "Almost done." Seahorse was doing something that almost knocked me unconscious, my breath getting so heavy it was almost to much to pull in air.

Crab's face came into view with a breathing mask, air forcing it's way into my lungs. I was so exhausted that I just wanted to sleep, but they kept shaking me awake whenever I started drifting off like it was extremely important. Why couldn't they just let me sleep? I wanted to sleep so badly it was killing me.

I was being forced upright in a sitting position, being shaken to keep me awake as someone scrambled in the background for something. You keep hearing something, like someone wanted you to stick around, a 'hold on' barely reaching your ears. Something found its way to your arm, but you weren't sure what. Actually, you weren't sure of much of anything. You were tired and you slowly slipped into sleep.


	8. Not so simple

I wake up in my temporary room. Not in some lab room where I had passed out or some room where I had no clue why I was there, but the room I was supposed to stay in until I was old enough to be on my own as an adult. The familiar desk and light color, surrounded by pillows on an already soft bed I almost couldn't believe existed. I tried sitting up only to realize I was completely sore all over and in burning, numbing pain.  
I fell back onto the soft bed and pillows, completely drained. What happened to me? Every move I make is tiring and painful, so I give up and just lay on my bed. Something wasn't right, something made me feel empty on the inside. Why don't I know what it is? Why did I feel empty to begin with at all?  
I sigh as I just try to think back to what they said before my memories started getting blurred. I couldn't remember much past getting into the lab room. Wait, that pressure I felt during those blurred memories, was that it? Why was trying to figure out what they did to me so hard! I sat up despite the protest of my muscles, quickly realizing that my wings were still present.  
Willing them away just made me dizzy to the point of almost falling unconscious again, falling back on my bed with a soft thud and a harsh breath as I felt pain run down my wings and back that left me cringing.  
At that moment Miss Paint walked in. "Oh, John, are you alright?" She set down the tray she had on the desk, quickly coming over and checking your temperature. "Are you alright? What's wrong John?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm as lost as you are."  
She helped me into a sitting position, a worried look plastered to her face. "Maybe I should call your aunt over."  
"Please no."  
"Well, alright then. I made you breakfast, but are you feeling up to it?"  
"I should be fine. Thank you Miss Paint!" I smile, glad she gave me this nice breakfast. I was starving and the pancakes were unbelievably amazing. The tray looked like it was out of a movie and I can't understand how Miss Paint does it.  
I was starting to smile when the Batterwitch came walking in, immediately checking my temperature. "John, you feeling alright?"  
I tried moving away, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back. The Batterwitch quickly grabbed me, keeping me upright. "Stop, that hurts!" I try shouting, but my lack of energy couldn't get my voice louder than normal conversation.  
"Sorry about that." She slowly let me slip into a laying position, watching me closely as if she was afraid that I might break like a glass doll.  
"What happened to me? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I questioned, my voice managing a slightly breathy whisper.  
She looked at me as if I were crazy. "I didn't stop being nice. I care for you, believe it or not stupid. I just needed something really badly, so you had to pay the price for it."  
"What happened to me?"  
"I've been studying angels a long time, but all my attempts at this weren't... much of a success to say the least. Angels aren't human, it's just that the hide away as humans. They put a lot of energy into their disguises, and when they need to be their real selves the bundle up a bunch of energy inside, which was what made their disguise. That's why when you were really upset your wings would appear, because you couldn't hold up your human form. The would disappear if you turned human, like imagining yourself 'normal' or just think you want to be the form you thought you were or getting a hold of yourself if you were upset."  
"Why won't they go away?"  
"Your wings?"  
"Yeah."  
"The bundled up energy is extremely powerful. It can do so much, but you use it to appear human. With that kind of energy I could fix up all the dead walkers I have, power up several things, and wipe out a nation if I wanted, a big one, not some little one. I'm not an angel, and my experiments haven't gotten any good results, but I know that I needed you alive. I know you probably don't feel good, but it was for the better. The world is trying to set itself back into war again, and they have dangerous weapons this time that could take out the face of the planet if they wanted. I'm just trying to keep things under control."  
"You're crazy."  
"Maybe. Probably not. I'm sure you can generate enough energy to transform again, but it's going to take a while. Actually, that's probably why you feel so tired, because your body is trying to recover from that loss of energy."

I didn't know what to say. Here I am, stuck in bed, in pain, trapped in my angel form because a bundle of energy was forcibly ripped out of me while I was drugged up yet conscious. I'm honestly terrified of this woman if what she's suggesting is true. Did she kill angels in horrible ways just so she could get power? Was she trying to keep me alive because she loved me or because the energy would disappear if I died? Looking up at the one who I used to be fine with calling my aunt, I can't help but feel a shiver of fear. She was literally trying to keep me under control for her schemes, kidnapping children, creating 'dead walkers'. What even were dead walkers, and did I want to know?

I must have looked terrified, because she softly hugged me. "It's alright John. You'll be alright, no one is going to hurt you here."

"Please let me see my dad."

"I will later, alright? I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I let you see him, you can't tell him what happened to you. You fell down some stairs, understood?"

"You want me to lie?"

"If you can't I won't let him come, and if you lie just so he can see you and tell him the truth I won't let him leave. No tricks, but you will have to say it was the stairs and you aren't sure how you're awake, but that you just are. Do you understand?"

I wanted to see my dad, to tell him I was alive, but to lie to his face? I was a terrible liar. I wanted to see him though, I just wanted things to go back to normal. I remember his face when he thought I was dead and I couldn't imagine what he would be like if he knew the truth. "I- I promise. Please, I just want to see him."

"Alright. I'll call him, but you need to get your strength up, alright? Take a nap, you look tired."

"Okay." I agree, to tired to really fight back.

Miss Paint woke me up at lunch for soup and sandwich halves and again at dinner to eat a stew, but the rest of the day I spent sleeping. I don't even have dreams, just a length of time where there is nothing and I can relax knowing that anyone coming near me can't hurt me. I'm still really sore the two times I'm woken up, but the pain fades from almost unbearable with every motion to a slight stinging burn by dinner.

I just want to sleep and not have to wake up for anything at all. I want to be left to try to dream and to find something to hope for, to not have to worry about being used to power the Batterwitch's arsenal with my own life at the risk of dying for the cause I never want to see happen in the first place.

Of course, I have something to wake for, otherwise I wouldn't ever wake up at all.

It was dark when I woke up to someone hugging me. It felt to tight and stung a little, but it felt strangely welcoming. I realize the one hugging me is crying on my shoulder, arms holding me close like I would disappear at any moment and be gone takes me a while in my sleepy state, but when I realize who it is I manage to lift my arms to hug back and bury my head into his chest, for once crying because I was so happy he was here. "Dad!" My voice croaked, saying the words even though it hurting me.

"I'm so sorry John. I should have been here."

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you too, son."


	9. Lies

I end up crying on dad, hugging him tightly until I slip slowly fall sleep. I wake up to find my room empty again, but I was completely tucked in. I sit up, still sore, but at least I didn't feel pain like I had the day before. Sadly, that hollow feeling in my chest was still there and all it did was remind me of what happened to me.  
I couldn't tell anyone what happened to me. What if this happened again when my body finally finished saving up enough energy to turn human?! I wasn't exactly in the safest place, actually I was far from it. What if I never leave this place?! What if she just keeps me around, draining me of energy constantly like a battery!?  
I realize that something is dripping down my face. I bring my hand to my face, pulling it back to see with blurring eyesight glowing tears that seem to fade away to a mist before disappearing completely. I don't remember my tears ever doing this, but then again I don't remember crying in my angel form and seeing my tears. Actually, my vision was getting blurred as the amount of foggy mist in my room started to build.  
I know I'm supposed to probably stay in my room, I walk down the white halls. I know the way, and even though I ache and I almost fall asleep in the hall, I eventually find the giant fuchsia doors that lay hidden. I had trouble opening the door, but I don't want to risk flying in and wasting all my energy. Eventually I shove the door open, falling forward as the doors move out from under my hands and open wide.  
"You're alive!" Vriska cheers, being the first to spot me. Quickly everyone is up and excited, growing quiet when they notice how sluggish I am and going silent when I fall again.  
"John? John, are you alright?" Jade shouts, paw-hands pounding on the clear surface as she tries to get closer.  
"I'm just going to lay here."  
"John, what happened to you?" Dave asked.  
"She hurt me. I almost died, but now she's scared to hurt me at risk of killing me."  
"Why, because of your dad?"  
"She told him I was dead. He just found out I wasn't."  
"She what?! John you stupid feathery asshole, get out of here! Run while you can, run for the hills!" Karkat growled.  
"I can't. Some of my life force was kind of ripped out of me. Besides, if she kills me she loses the first angel who ever lived through her experiment and any energy she got from me. Got to stick around to mess up the Batterwitch's plans."  
"She's planning on using angel power?!" Eridan exclaimed. "You can't trust angels! Well, except for you John, but only because you're different."  
"You've met angels before?"  
"There were a few at Cape Hope. My dad said you can never trust an angel because they don't adjust, just stay to old rules. You are really different though, probably from your human up bringing instead of the usual."  
"What happened to those angels?"  
"They all disappeared with the rise of drone activity. Next thing I knew the angels were gone and the drones had taken me and Fef to this horrible place."  
"Wow, do you think they were captured or that they just left?"  
"Knowing them, they probably stayed and got themselves killed."  
"Oh."  
"John, seriously get out of her. Even if she doesn't want to risk killing, she could still hurt you." Terezi gave you a worried glance.  
"Actually, I believe I have an idea." Rose frowned. "It will take time, but if John can pull it off it will be extremely effective. I know you can."

I end up passing out in the hall right as Slick came to get me. I wake up in my room again, sighing once again at my video game like existence. I get up, slipping when my foot doesn't pull free of the tucked covers and landing hard on the floor. My wings knock several things off the shelves in the process, tossing up a few pieces of paper as well. I grab the note, reading over it quickly. It was one of dad's notes, along with a note saying to come to the study when I wake up.  
I had to head to the study. I almost got lost after getting back to the cream, white, and red halls that if I hadn't tripped I wouldn't have noticed the open door to the study. "John?" Dad asked, quickly coming over and helping me up. "Are you alright son?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You keep falling down. I heard that you had fallen down when you were up the first time."  
"Yeah, I just got really tired and then everything felt heavy."  
He checks my temperature before picking me up and carrying me. "Your aunt said angels have an energy reserve and you used it up so you wouldn't die, but you won't be able to turn back to normal for a week."  
"A-a week?!" Oh man, please don't let that be right. The thought that I might have to face this every week scared me. Dad paused upon hearing this.  
"Calm down, it will be alright. I know that seems like a while, but I'll stay here the entire time it takes for you to get better."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Let's get you something to eat." Dad continued down the hall. I know the 'you'll be better in a week was supposed to cheer me up', but I felt like I was going to be sick. I don't think I could handle having a bundle of energy forcibly pulled from my chest as I'm kept alive just so it won't disappear. If I were to die it would be game over for her, but then again it would be game over for me too.  
Dad set me down in a chair at the head of the table, sitting in the chair next to me. My aun- the Batterwitch was already seated in the other chair near the head of the table. I looked between the two nervously, wanting to tell my dad and then be reminded that I can't for his safety. "Here you go John, I got you some stew." Batterwitch smiled, moving the bowl closer. I will admit, I hesitated to eat it, but I quickly finished it off once I started because I was really hungry. "I'll get him more stew." Batterwitch stood up.  
"Does he really need more?" Dad asked.  
"For him to be this weak he had to have burned through a lot of energy. He can eat whatever he wants, he just needs to eat. Sleep can only help him so much." She walked out of sight, which honestly wasn't that far since you didn't even dare look up from where your gaze had fallen on a single spot on the table. You had to hold it together for your dad.

This was going to be a long week, but at least the long week would keep the pain away.

"John? John, what's wrong?" Dad had a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing."

"John, you're crying. What's wrong? You can tell me." I realize I'm crying. My mind went blank and I immediately stood up. "John!" He grabbed hold of my hand as I tried to step back. "John, please tell me. Please don't do this again."

"I'm not!"

"You need to tell me what's wrong. Remember last time you didn't tell me something was wrong and Scratch had to keep those kids from killing you? Is this like that?"

"It's not like that! I didn't tell you that time because I thought they were joking! I'm not telling you now because I don't want to see you disappointed in me!" And with that I pulled my grip free, running out of the room. My entire body was sore and ached, but I ran anyway. It didn't help that I was covered in glowing feathers and had tears that turned to mist while I was crying my eyes out and trying to lose someone in the seemingly endless hallways. I duct into the bathroom and quickly locked the door.

I had to stay alive, but right now I was wondering if I could pull the plan off if I had to worry about my dad getting killed. Rose said there were no more angels left, so Batterwitch would be dead set on keeping me alive. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and remember the lie I had to tell my dad. My breath came out in ragged gasps, quite the opposite of what I was aiming for right now. A light knock sounded on the door.

"John? John, I would never be disappointed in you. If anything I'm proud of you, and I have always been proud of you. I know it seems tough and I know you're upset, but please just talk to me. I never should have just left you here without explanation, I should have came as soon as I knew you were upset, I should have been here for you. I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's not your fault. I just need a moment, okay? I'm fine, really I am. I'll go back to the dining room after a quick break, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Start heading back, I'll join you soon."

"Alright son." I wait, hearing him walk back before I fall to my knees. I can't let my dad get killed over me. I scoot into the corner where the tub meets the wall, pulling my knees close and wrapping my arms around them. Keep it together John, you have to keep going. I had to lean forward a bit to keep from crushing my wings against the wall. I just bawl. Maybe I'm being to emotional, but I better get over it now before I have to talk to my dad again. The look he gave me just made me want to tell him everything, like I had so many times before and let him cheer me up and make everything better. Not this time though, because this time would automatically be his last if I did.

A knock sounds at the door. "I'm fine dad."

"Oh, I'm not your father sweetie. It's Miss Paint. Do you need help?" I didn't answer, not sure if I could tell her. Then again she probably already knew about what your aunt was really doing. "I'm opening the door." With that Miss Paint slowly opened the door, stepping in. Surprise and concern washed over her face as she walked over, crouching down in front of you. "Having a rough day, huh?"

"Do you know what my aunt does?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, but all her close workers do. As much as I hate seeing you stuck here, I would still be dead without her research."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "W-what do you m-mean still dead?"

"Her close workers are former projects. She calls us dead walkers. I'm already dead, but her research into life energies is why I'm here now."

"What happened to you?"

"I was an artist, living happily with my husband. You've met Slick. One night he came back coughing up blood and he told me not to open the door for anyone. When I saw my friend through the peephole I thought he was safe. I was obviously wrong, and when I woke up I saw your aunt, but since neither Slick or I could remember my name she called me Miss Paint after the paint splatters that decorated the crime scene. This isn't right, but I can't die after she did this to me unless it's very slow. I've already come to terms with my death, so I really don't want to be here, but I'm a newer experiment so she won't finish me off. It's like being a toy that can't be broken, you just have to wait for the battery to run out."

I didn't know what to say, but then it came to me. "If you can help me I'll help you go to rest."

"You think you can help me?"

"I know I can." I did not expect the hug.

"Thank you! Anything you need just name it!"

"Actually, I have a few things that I need to know without my aunt figuring out that I know them. Can you help me out?"

"Of course."

"I need to know the codes to the cylinders my friends are in and which transportalizer leads where."

"I'll get that information to you in a jiffy! Oh, I should probably lead you back to the dinning room to keep suspicion down."

"Can you please help me up? I think I used up most of my energy running over here."

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Miss Paint helped me up, helping support my weight as we headed back to the dining room.

"I'm not to heavy am I?"

"I'm stronger than I look." Miss Paint smiled. It was quite a long walk to the dining room.


	10. It takes two

Miss Paint was not kidding when she said that she is stronger than she looks. I fell down every time I tried walking without support and she would catch me before I hit the ground. Note to self, no running in this weakened state.  
It took quite a while to get back to the dinning room, but when we did I could already see the that my dad and the Batterwitch had gotten bored since they were playing cards. The Batterwitch was the first to look up from cards. "Is he alright Miss Paint?"  
"He took a spill in the hallway, but he should be fine. He must have worn himself out with the running he did." Miss Paint helped me to my seat.  
"You shouldn't be running for at least two more days. You barely got back to walking." The Batterwitch smiled, pushing a bowl of stew over towards me. "Here you go."  
I could only sigh before starting on the bowl. "John? You sure you're alright?" Dad asked cautiously.

"I'm fine."

"He's probably just stressed out. You didn't exactly do the best job with telling him what he is before he had found out. The kid was scared half to death."

"I told him he was an angel all the time."

"I didn't think you meant literally!" I try standing up, but I end up slipping and fall back into the chair roughly. My wings hit hard, pain shooting down both wings. I give up, laying my head in my arms on the table.

"Careful there John. You keep forgetting that you need to be mindful of your wings." Batterwitch states. I tense up when I feel someone touching my wings. "Calm down, you hit your wing on something. Miss Paint, can you get a first aid kit?" I hear footsteps heading out of the room and feel warm hands gripping on tightly to my wing.

"What did he hit his wing on?"

"I don't know, you're the doctor here!"

"That doctorate was not a medical doctorate."

"And I'm guessing that accident in Circe de something was really an accident?"

"It really was."

"How do you accidentally shave someone?"

"I don't know what came over me, but that was the result."

"You're always interesting company."

"So are you."

Footsteps approach and I hear something being placed on the counter, the container clicking open. "Now don't freak out. I'm going to wrap up your wing." There was the sting of what was probably rubbing alcohol and then something winding tightly around my wing. "There you go, all bandaged up. You finished your stew quickly again, I'll get you more."

"That's a lot of stew."

"Trust me, this isn't much. Something like this happened to my sister and she had to eat a lot. John is very similar. First two days you could barely give her anything because she was so tired, then the next five she really choked down, and then she could go human another two days later. She relaxed for about a week afterwards just to make sure she was okay. I think she was seventeen when that happened." I lift my head in time to see long brown hair trailing after the Batterwitch as she walked into the next room.

"How are you feeling son?"

I felt as if I was sentenced to a fate worse than death and would be stuck in it for too long to be necessary on any level of punishment. "I'm feeling alright, kind of tired though."

"That's good to hear. I'll do anything you want while I'm here, but if you want to talk to your friends that's fine too."

"They still haven't come online, so I can't. Maybe we can play board games?"

"I saw some in the study." He stopped when a bowl of stew was once again placed in front of me. I'm still hungry, but this was getting ridiculous. "Still hungry?"

"I don't know how, but yeah." The stew was warm, and if it wasn't made by the Batterwitch would receive four stars. Take that Batterwitch, it gets a three. That wasn't much of a rating deduction, but it's the thought that counts. Just like the thought that she loved me made what she did seem so much worse. Curse this stew for for being amazing. I still eat the stew anyway because the woman who experimented on angels probably knew a thing or two on how they regenerate their energy.

"Is it good?"

"I give you three stars."

"I'm thankful for every one of them. I heard that he wanted to play games. Which one first?"

"Monopoly!"

Monopoly was a terrible idea. I was good until I started getting sleepy, quickly drawing closer to losing with each move. I didn't have time to lose, because I ended up falling asleep halfway through the game.

When I wake up, it's in my soft bed again. I sit up to see Miss Paint standing to the side patiently. She holds a finger to her lips, taking a few steps closer before placing a folded piece of paper on the bed next to you. She leaves silently through the door.

I open the note, finding the room with a few transportalizers sketched out like a blueprint and each one labeled with where they headed to. I quickly noticed her little note in the corner, reading the swirling cursive letters silently.

_Dear John,_

_I got the layout for you, but this was the easy part. I _

_still don't have the code for the containment units,_

_but I should be able to get them within three months._

_I'm trying my hardest, so please hang in there! Also,_

_tuck this note into the bottom of your mattress frame_

_so your dear aunt won't find it._

There is no signature, but I know it's Miss Paint so it doesn't matter. I climb out of bed, tucking the note deep into the mattress frame before hopping back into bed again. Three months would give me enough time to get the other pieces of the plan in place, and sadly give my aunt plenty of time to rip more energy out of me.

Speaking of that evil woman, she came into your room at least five minutes after I had hidden the note. "Hello John. How is my little angel feeling?"

"Terrified."

"Don't be scared." She hugged me, just scaring me even more. "No one is going to hurt you."

"So, the thing with the... what you did to me won't happen again?"

"Sorry, but it will." She hugged me tighter as I started shaking. "Shh, it's alright. It won't hurt, it will just feel strange. I made sure of that." She was stroking my hair calmly. I was pretty sure the test or experiment or whatever she wanted to call it had hurt, and the time after it definitely hurt. Her heartbeat was surprisingly calming to listen to, and with my head being held to her chest I didn't really have an option in the situation.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." She continued stroking my hair. My wings were sprawled out around me as I started falling asleep again. She started humming something and I was asleep before I even knew what was happening.


	11. Day number?

I wake up to find that I'm alone again in my room. I almost don't want to get up, but the will to see my dad is stronger, so I sit up. I notice my old shirt and jeans at the edge of my bed, folded up all nice and neat. It was weird that I wouldn't be in an oversized white shirt and pajama pants, or the white shirt-red shorts and suspenders combination. I put most of it on easily, but then I try putting on the shirt and it was a hassle to tuck my wings under the shirt. Eventually I manage to finish getting dressed, leaving my room shortly after.  
It was a long walk before I realized I didn't know where anyone was. The first thought that came to mind was to run around the halls squawking like a bird, but I disregard the idea for being completely stupid. The second idea was to see if they were in the study, so I check there only to once again find no one.  
I notice that the clock reads 4:13 and give up the search. No sane person would be up this early except me, but I fell asleep early. The room was dimmed but not dark, the perfect amount of light to look around at the assorted books. The search for something to read was also given up when I discovered that the books were mainly stories I've already read and in languages I didn't know in the slightest.  
I did find a fake mustash and tan but splotched with black ink hat, quickly putting on the two before pretending to be a detective. I gave up being a detective and started pretending I was a comedian. I stopped being a comedian and started pretending to be a kid with a magical mustash. I quickly grew bored and passed out on the desk.  
When I next woke up I found that I suddenly had a pillow under my head and a blanket over me, but other than that I still was the same. I sit up, noticing the note on the chair. It said to follow the path drawn on it and I took my mini map with me.  
The halls were more complicated than I originally thought, but I reached the correct room according to the map. The first thing I notice when I open the door was my dad waiting for me, then the Batterwitch, then that the room seemed to be for watching movies. "Hey dad, what are we doing?"  
"You seem to get tired really easily, so I thought that we could watch movies today." Dad held up Con Air, Ghostbusters, and Ghost Rider.  
"Really?" I am so excited for movie night, or rather movie day. As soon as the movie started up I calm down so I was actually watching it. As much as I loved these movies, I ended up falling asleep during the credits to Con Air.  
Next time I wake up is back in my room. Was it all a dream? The note on my desk says other wise. Actually, could I turn back yet? I focused, and even though it was draining I slowly edged into the form I remembered. Not some feathery glowing angel, but a almost completely normal, plain old boy. I was exhausted, but it meant it only took six days for me instead of seven. The Batterwitch may have experimented on angels, but none of them made it far enough for her to know for sure what the healing time was.

As soon as I hear someone coming I change back, feeling slightly more energetic than my regular form but still tired. The door opens and in walks the Batterwitch. "Hello John, how are you doing today? You're awake a little earlier today."

"It's day six right? I'm probably almost back to normal."

"That's good to hear. Come on, your dad is waiting for you." She motioned for me to follow her out the door, but I was worried. What if she saw through my act? "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Read the note your dad left then. It's the same place I'm leading you to." She waited patiently as I grabbed the note and read over it. "We are going to the dining room. What does the paper say?"

"Dining room."

"There, now let's go." She motioned for me to follow.

"Why did you come to show me where it is?"

"Fine, I wanted to see your progress so far first."

"How would you test that?"

"With energy currents."

"Wait, can you explain a little more?"

"Basically I'm running electric currents through you via electrodes. They won't hurt you in your angel form from what I know, but they will give me a reading."

The game is up. "How do you know they don't hurt?"

"Because like all my other tests, the angels didn't show any signs of pain. I found no damage either, which is why I believe it won't hurt."

"How many angels have you experimented on?!"

"I've lost count. I'm sure I can look up the number of files if I wanted to, but it's better off not doing that. The point is that since you made it I can now continue on without much worry to whether it will kill you or not." I fell back on my bed, not wanting to cooperate. If she wanted to do that she could come get me. Seeing as how I wasn't exactly in my most powerful of states she did manage to carry me over her shoulder. As her steps went further and further down the hall, I became more and more anxious.

"I'm healed! I'm fine, alright? Just please don't zap me or shock me or anything else your crazy mind comes up with!" I try squirming out of this woman's grip, but she is really strong. "You are a lot stronger than I had hoped."

"Comes from working with angels and monsters." She pivoted, walking towards the dining room now instead wherever she was headed. "Turn back into your human form."

I could only comply, turning back into my usual self. It was so strange after being in angel form for a week, and once my dad saw me he would head home and leave me in the hands of the Batterwitch to do with me as she pleased. I was completely defenseless against her, couldn't get help from anywhere except Miss Paint, and was trapped here as a living battery until Miss Paint got the codes so me and my friends could escape or I died.

"John? John, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be a battery."

"This is really important."

"How important?! Important enough to use your family as a living power source? Important enough to lie to so many people? Important enough to put some you claim to care about's life at stake?!"

"Yes, that important."

"Unless it's the end of the world or civilization as we know it, I really want to know what is so important that I'm being forced through all th-this!"

"Stop crying please. We can't see your father with you crying like this."

"I d-don't car-re! I don't-t want to b-be a batter-ry!"

"Shhhhhhhhh," she started stroking my hair slowly after moving how she held me to be in more of a way someone would hold a little kid. "John, everything will be okay. I promise."


	12. Dad

Dad would be leaving if he found out I was fine, and I would be trapped to face the Batterwitch on my own again. Couldn't leave, couldn't tell, and hiding was probably useless as well. I had to stay though, I had to find a way to get my friends out even if it killed me. Each step down the hall just made my stomach drop lower and lower.  
"John is healed up." The Batterwitch cheerful told my dad. Dad hugged me even though I was still in the Batterwitch's arms. "He healed up quite quickly."  
"I'm just glad he is in the clear now."  
"I am too." This woman was too excited to rip apart her nephew.  
"Guess this will be my last day here then, huh son?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cheer up John, I'll visit you over the summer. Promise."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
"John, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"You're hiding something. Please just tell me what's wrong." I manage to wiggle from the Batterwitch's grip, landing hard. I scramble to my feet and away from them both. I squeeze my eyes shut, opening them to see that I'm else where. I had no clue where, but the place I'm in is dark, cold, and small. Was it just me or... is the room... spinning...

"-an you hear me? Hello?" A guy with a long scar down his face was standing over me. I tried moving back only to bump into the wall. "Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you." The man took two steps back before sitting down. I looked around, noticing I was still in the same room as before, but it didn't seem as dark now. I quickly realized the extra light is the glow of my wings against the surfaces of the room.  
"Hey, it's alright. No need to work yourself up."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is faded away, much like my accent and my knowledge of my own native tongue. I'm called Goat, which doesn't really make sense. Most of us are named after something the Batterwitch could find, so I ended up with the name Goat. Better than Crab, Ram, or Paint."  
I froze. "Paint? So your a... a dead walker?"  
"You know about dead walkers?"  
"You guys are the dead brought back. I know of Miss Paint and Slick, but how many more?"  
"Fifteen more. Slick's buddies, Droog, Deuce and Boxcars, are also part of the group. There were three others that she tried with that it didn't work on. I'm not sure where in the world she got them from, but she wasn't happy with their failure."  
"Where in the world are you from."  
"France. I used to live on the beach with my son. I think. I can't remember much about him, or really much of anything anymore."  
"Oh." I look around and spot the edges of a door. At this point my dad might already be gone and it would be no use heading back.  
"Hey, what's wrong? You don't need to cry." Goat got up and sat down next me. He gave me a hug, but I just ended up feeling even more uncomfortable. "How'd you get down here anyway? Maybe I can help you find a way back?"  
A loud knock on the door was quickly followed by the door being tossed open. The woman looked less than pleased. "Goat we need to f- and you already found him. Condie wants him back to the main before his dad leaves."  
"Is that why you're sad little buddy? Come on, let's get you back to see your dad." He stood up, helping me up along the way. "I think he's a little scared."  
"Hm? You alright there kid?"  
"I'm fine, miss?"  
"Everyone calls me Spider." I step out of the room, seeing the woman much better. She looked a lot like Vriska with her blond hair, blue eyes, and the look of her face. "You sure you're alright there kid?"  
"I'm fine, you just reminded me of a friend of mine."  
"Alright. Let's go already." Spider grabbed my wrist before rushing down the hall. I eventually get back by a transportalizer, which are still weird to me, to find Miss Paint.  
"You feeling better? Heard that things became a bit much for you."

"How long ago was that?"

"About five hours."

"Five hours? Dad's leaving after today and I spent it sleeping in some stranger's room." I realize my wings are still showing and will them away. I didn't want dad to leave, but if he stayed he might be killed and definitely captured. "Why do I have to be an angel?"

"I don't know sweetie." Miss Paint gave me a quick hug before starting to lead me down the hall to where my dad must be. "If I knew I would tell you, but I don't have the answers."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's fine. I understand you're a little frustrated and upset with things, but you need to keep going for those who love you and care about you. And as it turns out, just hold on for two more months."

"Really?"

"It's working out better than I had thought. I really hope it continues like this." She smiled before taking a turn down the next hall. She opened a door wide, and I spotted my dad.

"Dad!" I hugged him, burying my head in his chest.

"John. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just was upset you would be leaving."

"I'm sorry son, but I really need to go. If I could stay I would, you know that right?"

"Yes I know. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll call every night, alright?"

"Alright." My grip tightened as I heard the door open and the click of heels along the floor.

"John?"

"What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"Sorry Condie, he just acted like he was scared of you. Isn't that odd."

"It is."

"Care to explain?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why is John scared of you?"

"Dad it's fine-"

"That's why. John, what did she do? What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" With that he held me back to his chest. I was terrified. "No! Dad no! Drop it!" I tried getting him to drop it, but my words were muffled by his shirt.

"What did you do?"

"Are you implying what I think?"

"The way you're acting is suspicious. If nothing is wrong here why has John been acting strange? Why does he freak out every time I ask what's wrong?" Anger was snaking its way into his voice. Not up in your face anger, but the cold anger you hear just before someone snaps from their usual niceness. Nothing was scarier than seeing someone sweet and gentle start a fight, and nothing could scare me more. The room was in complete silence.

"He just doesn't like me."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't think you know what you're saying."

"I will ask one more time. What did you do?"

"Should I tell him John?" I kept trying to say no, to leave the topic alone, to forget this happened, but all it seemed to do was make the situation worse.

"He didn't have an accident, did he?"

"Quite the guesser aren't you?"

"And you're deranged. Now I know why I was told to limit our interaction, and as I can see will have to do so again."

"You're leaving? You have one last chance to leave, but I'm afraid you can't take John with you."

"He's coming with me."


	13. Wait for summer

Next thing I know I'm watching my Dad send the Batterwitch flying into the wall with an audible crunch and several loud snaps. His arm wrapped around my waist before he took off down the hall towards who knows where. Did I really weigh that little that he could carry me like I'm light as a feather? Wait, he was trying to bust me out!  
Miss Paint waved good bye from where she stood against the wall. I'm not really sure if I should wave back or not. A few turns later Slick stands in the center of the hall. Dad put me down just as Deuce, Boxcars, and Droog catch up. Slick goes flying back into a wall only to stand up moments later. "Dad, they're already dead!"  
He gave me a confused and surprised look. "What?!"  
"Fighting them is useless, just run!"  
He grabs my hand before bolting down the hall. Video game similarities are really getting bad at this point. I half expect something to step out from down the hall. Wait, no don't happen... and then there's this asshole who has to prove me right! He is huge and does not look happy to see us in the slightest, or even happy to be here. The wind goes nuts- wait, we're inside!  
An idea comes to mind and I grab my dad's hand before bolting down the hall. I had almost forgotten about the wind, but here it was, sending me speeding down the halls faster than the dead walkers could. Dad wasn't having it easy trying no to be dragged behind me. Turns almost knocked him off his feet. We weren't getting any closer to escape and we would be caught any time now.  
I held dad's hand tight as I made us both appear in the room where there was transportalizers, trying to remember which was which. "Dad, I need you to run."  
"You say that like you aren't coming with me."  
"That's because I'm not. I will leave, and can easily leave whenever I want, but if I leave now my friends won't ever be able to leave. I know what I'm doing and I know how this seems, but I need you to leave so you will be safe."  
"You have a plan already?"  
"Yes. Dad, remember when I said you'll see me in the summer? That's when my plan will be done and everything will be back to the way it was. I promise, just get as far away as possible! I'll find you when I escape."  
"I'm not leaving you behind."  
"Please! If she catches you she will kill you, but she needs me alive, now run!" He didn't even try running. I was starting to hear the pounding of feet. "Run!" It was to late as I was grabbed and pulled back as two men grabbed my dad. "Let him go!" They just tightened their grip on him so he couldn't pull free.  
A deep breath and I manage to yank free. I bolt for my dad, grabbing hold of his shirt front and willing him as far away as I could send him. I think I accidentally sent the other three somewhere as well, but I'm not sure. I slip to the floor exhausted.  
"Oh no, you're not falling asleep just yet." The Batterwitch yanked me up by the collar of my shirt and held me in front of her so she could see my face. Blood dripped down the side of her head, through her hair, and onto her dress. I was exhausted, but she was mad enough that she might kill me despite her best interests. It wasn't even a struggle to stay awake anymore because I was so terrified.  
"Now that you're father knows there's no need to be nice is there? I do love you, but you pushed things to far. You understand, correct?"  
"I-I didn't-"  
"Didn't what? Didn't think your father would guess? Didn't think this would happen? Didn't think you would still be stuck here? Didn't think you were wrong? You really messed up. I hope you like lab rooms, because that's where you will be for the next three months. Maybe more, maybe less, depending on your behavior."  
Was this woman serious? Was this actually happening? "What?"  
"You heard correctly the first time."  
"Wait, what is going to happen?"  
"In the labs?"  
"Yes."  
"Tests, what else were you excepting? And since you seem so full of energy, let's take that energy away, shall we?"

"No!" I struggle to pull free of her grip only to be reminded that I am exhausted. It's a question of falling asleep or staying awake at this point, but slowly I'm slipping into sleep.

I don't know which room she's headed towards, but nothing good can come from this.


	14. Jailbreak maybe

(Authors note: I do draw my cover images. The full sized ones are on my tumblr, which I put on my profile. Thank you to everyone reading!)

I don't know how long ago I helped my dad escape. I'm spending most of my zoning in and out of consciousness, and I'm finding the time where I'm unconscious is much better than when I know what's going on. Most of my time awake is due to the testing, the rest is just moments where I woke up and have nothing to do but stare at the ceiling tiles and see if I have enough strength to stir up the wind.  
The tests are rough.  
Very rough.  
I woke up once with the weird feeling that someone had stuck a bunch of stickers on me. I try looking around to see wires and only realize what was going on when I felt pain all over. I had no control of my limbs for a moment and kept twitching. As I started getting feeling back I tried to pull away from whoever flicked on the electricity, but I only managed to spot them as the door was shutting behind them. It was like the summer taser accident all over again, except Dave had been waiting to help calm me down last time and crack jokes about how the police hadn't meant to miss the guy attacking me.  
Shortly after they put me on whatever made my mind wanderrrrrrrr... Rrr. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr. R sounds really weird. Weird... That weird pressure, it feels so strange, like it should hurt. Struggling does nothing like butterfly syrup. That's not even a thing. I can't hear any... more...  
Everything hurts. Everything. The way I'm laying on my wings is uncomfortable and keeping me from sleeping even though I'm exhausted. I started panicking when I realize an oxygen mask is over my face, but I just end up tiring myself out. I just want to go home, I just want out of this horrible place! Unfortunately I can't just escape because I am currently trapped in a lab room on a examination table in my red shorts and white knee high socks.  
Another time I started feeling sick, but I didn't say anything about it and no one knew anything was wrong until my feather started fading. They tried asking me what was wrong, how I feel, etcetera, but my voice was really scratch and quiet. I ended up getting an arm full of needles and an IV while they tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I never got to find out what it was that made me sick, but it cleared up.  
Another I woke up to find the Batterwitch looking over me. I almost thought I had a heart attack, but I am still alive so that wasn't the case. She sort of just stroked my feathers and hummed a few songs until I passed out again.  
I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand.

Someone is shaking me awake. I slowly open my eyes to find Miss Paint trying to wake me up hurriedly while constantly looking back at the door. "Miss Paint?"  
"Oh, John sweetie you have to hurry." She quickly handed me a white button shirt. I realized I could actually get up and got to my feet. The shirt was on quickly as I raced after Miss Paint down the halls.  
"You found the codes?"  
"Yes, but we have to hurry before someone notices you are gone!" She tugged me down the halls in my dazed state. It is really hard to not see huge fuchsia doors though, so the room was not easily missed. As soon as the doors opened everyone started waking up. "Imagine it like a number pad. The code is 413, side switch, enter."  
I enter the code and before I know it Gamzee tumbles to the floor and wakes up. I should have made sure he was awake first, but now I was more awake. "Ow."  
"Sorry Gamzee."  
"Hey, you all up and worked the panel controls."  
"Yeah. We need to get everyone else out." Gamzee watched me open a cylinder before trying it himself, which made busting everyone out much easier. Equius still looked really uncomfortable in his French maid outfit. "You alright Equius?"  
"Yes, I just feel... strange."  
"You kind of look like you lost a bet and ended up in a bad situation, although this is a bad situation in itself, but it's not like you had a choice in clothes. Unless you do dress like this sometimes, but I'm not saying you do, I'm just thinking aloud here-"  
"We get it Egbert. Let's get going before we are caught again." Dave headed off down the hall with Miss Paint leading the way. Everyone quickly followed, racing down the hallway. Most of the group had gotten through the transportalizer when footsteps started approaching.  
Everyone hurried and I would be the last one in, but since I was now in the view of whoever was approaching I couldn't go the way my friends had. "Miss Paint, if you stay the Batterwitch will definitely kill you."  
"I know. That was the plan wasn't it?" She smiled warmly before motioning to the transportalizer I had stepped towards. "You should get going. Hope you have a safer adventure ahead!" I smile back, stepping onto the transportalizer.  
As soon as I was off the transportalizer, I found the nearest heavy object and pounded at its sides until I was sure it was broken. Thank you hammers. The transportalizer had lead to an abandoned building that, with a quick look out the window showed, was in a crowded city near a busy street. The amount of cars passing by was just amazing.  
I realized my shirt had a pocket and checked it to find my PDA. I'm going to miss Miss Paint, her kindness, and all her help. At least I will know when my friends get ahold of a computer I'll hear from them. My pesterchum alerted me, a quick look showing that it was Jade.

GardenGnostic (GG) started pestering EctoBiologist (EB)  
GG: Hi John!  
EB: Hi Jade! I had to use a different transportalizer since they spotted me.  
GG: Oh no! D:

EB: I had to use a different one, but I think this one went to New York or something.

EB: Wait, this did go to New York. I can see New York State license plates.

GG: Do you have an address?

EB: I don't live here. Oh, hold on

EB: It's 57th street. I'm on top of a building so it's hard to se street signs.

GG: That helps actually. Hold on John, I'm coming to the rescue!

GardenGnostic (GG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)

Wait, she was coming to get me? There was a flash of green to the side and I look. It was Jade in a black hoodie with holes cut in it for her ears. She was the next building over. "So close! Give better instructions next time."

"There isn't much space between these buildings, maybe I could-" she jumped over the ledge and landed on the same rooftop as you. "That works too."

She wasn't very balanced in her flats, but now no one would think she was part dog. Although, her stripped socks kind of made her look like the wicked witch of the west. "You need help?"

"I'm fine, I just haven't worn shoes in so long it feels weird."

"Yeah. I'm still surprised about the whole part dog thing. It's like your a furry, but not the kind on the internet people fantasize about. Wait, oh that sounds bad."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm still surprised about the angel thing."

"I am to. I didn't know about it until about the same time you guys did."

"Just glad we all sprang out. The experiments are definitely leaving mental scars."

"She experimented on you guys too?!"

"Of course. She started after you tried busting us out and you only got Terezi free before she showed up and ruined it."

"That sucks. So, how do we get back to the group?"

"We're sort of stuck here for a few days while I get my energy back. How far can you go?"

"It's sort of hit and miss with my ability."

"Better not risk it then." Jade looked around at the city. "We should find some place to stay while we're stuck here." Immediately you wish you had planned this far. "Good thing I have an American bank account."

"You say that like you aren't American."

"I'm not really sure if I am! But on the bright side we aren't stuck on the street."

"You say that like hotels are cheap."

"You say that like you are expecting me to have pocket change."

"I seriously have no clue what to expect anymore."

"Then let's go!"


	15. What day is it?

We communicated with the others as soon as possible through pesterchum. I have to say though, it's no wonder Jade is tired after getting everyone through Dallas. Feferi, being a mermaid, couldn't walk and had to be carried and Terezi was just in a bra and underwear so she had no choice but her dragon form. Sneaking a mermaid, a dragon the size of a work horse, and a handful of hybrids was no easy feat and they all ended up in the sewers under Dallas for safety reasons, like not being spotted. They would have stayed at Dave's apartment if it weren't for the fact that the Batterwitch knew where his house was.  
New York was strange though. No one seemed to care that two strange looking teenagers roaming the city or that Jade's ears occasionally would move or twitch. As for me, I was still under effects of whatever it was that the Batterwitch used to keep me in my angel form, so in wasn't very happy with that. For the first time ever I had to wear a jacket. It is green and I hate this stupid thing.  
One thing that is weird about New York would have to be... I can't decide. I've never left my hometown before, much less the area around my neighborhood, so everything was weird. The towering buildings, so many people, all the strange sights. I have never seen so many cars before, ever.  
Jade was less impressed. "How are you not amazed by this?!"  
"I've come here a few times with my grandpa when he would visit a friend of his. He also worked with someone every once in a while on technologies and such."  
"Woah. That makes my life sound sort of stupid." I lean against the wall.  
"You're life sounded cool. You got to go to public school!"  
"Only until the accident."  
"Oh, yeah I forgot."  
"You said you came here with your grandpa right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was just wondering if that meant more transportalizers were around the city."  
Jade thought about this a bit before leading me off. "I think I know where some might be!"  
We spent the day searching.  
The places they once were now lay in ruin, several of them simply removed from the buildings while the building stayed intact. "Huh? Why get rid of them?"  
"Excuse me?" A voice stated from directly behind. We both spun around on our heels to spot one of the building's security.  
"Oh, the transportalizer is gone. I was just wondering why someone would get rid of them."  
He looked between the two of you. "They were extremely advanced technology. The government came through the buildings that had them and removed them to investigate them closely. I don't know much else, but I do know very few people knew about them. How do you two know about them?"  
Jade and I exchanged glances. "My grandpa built them, and I was hoping I could use one to get home. Sorry to bother you." We both tried getting around the big guard guy, but he is blocking the doorway. "Can we get past?"  
"I'm supposed to report any suspicious characters, and two kids who know about advanced confiscated technology make the list."  
"Plan B?" I ask, giving a quick look back to hint at my wings.  
"No plan B, you kids are coming with me." The guy scowled.  
"Actually, we have to go. Bye!" Jade grabbed my wrist and in the blink of an eye we landed in a dumpster outside. "I see what you meant by hit or miss."  
"Sorry! At least we got outside." I smile at her before noticing my wings poking out from my shirt and jacket that were now bundled around my neck. I straightened my clothes out before hopping to the alleyway pavement.  
"That is true." Jade climbed out of the trash. "Can't believe the guard guy was trying to catch us."  
"We should have played dumb."  
"We wouldn't have found that information if we played dumb, now would we?"  
"I guess not." I walk with her to the sidewalk as we hurried away from the building. "Maybe we can fix one? There were a few broken ones, but we would need to know how to fix them."  
"I know how to fix them. They were a regular part of my house."  
"That's great, now we just need to..." I stop talking as we walk by a store. I swear I just saw my house, and when I go back to look again I was right. Apparently it was burned down to the ground like I was in some crazy story.  
"John?" Jade's voice seemed to be a whisper as my mind raced along. Did dad go home?! Is he safe wherever he is?! I could hear some muffled cries and what was probably shouts, and I felt a hand on my wrist. I blink and I'm in front of my house. "John!"  
I snap out of it. "Oh, sorry Jade."  
"Is this your house?"  
"Yeah. Well, it's less a house now and more a pile of burnt ashes." I looked around to see my wings were already hidden again, breathing a sigh of relief. I notice Jade's ears move a bit, looking over my shoulder to see the neighborhood kids. "Casey?"  
"John!" Casey cheered, all the other kids joining in. They all surrounded me and Jade, cheering and smiling as they asked a billion questions.  
"Woah, slow down! I can't understand you guys." I laughed.  
"Mommy said you were taken away!"  
"Where'd you go?"  
"We missed you John!"  
"Daddy said you have a mark."  
"What happened?"  
"Can we see your mark?"  
"What's with you guys and my birthmark?" I can't help smiling.  
"Show us!"  
"Please!"  
"Alright." I was about to just let them see my birthmark when I remembered that I couldn't hide my wings. "Uh, I can't this time." All the kids let out sighs sadly. I don't think the puppy-eyed stares of disappointment made it any better. "I sort of have wings." I whispered quietly, looking around at the little kids.  
I really shouldn't have told them, but their faces just lit up. They all started asking to see and I lifted my shirt and jacket before spreading my wings out. They all jumped and screamed in excitement, a few of them petting my wings. I just look over to Jade in hopes of some help and she's giggling as I'm trapped in a circle of excited children. "Who's that?" Casey asked, looking at Jade.  
"That's my friend, Jade."  
"Is she like you?"  
"No, she's much cooler." I realize my mistake when several kids crowded around Jade. I could only laugh as they were excited to see her. "Hey, have any of you seen my dad?"  
"No."  
"Haven't seen him."  
"Sorry John."  
"Ask Scratch, maybe he knows."  
"Good idea! Bye guys!" I smile, grabbing Jade's hand before helping her out of the crowd of children and down the sidewalk.  
"Bye John!" The kids cheered. I smiled and waved back before leading Jade down the street.  
"So, this is where you lived?" Jade looks around at all the houses.  
"Yeah. We're headed to see Scratch. He works at the video store."  
"The guy who plays SBURB with us?"  
"Yeah, that's him. Oh, and one more thing. Be ready to duck and run."  
"Why?"  
"The townspeople sort of think I'm demon spawn because of my windy powers."  
"What? But you're an angel!"  
"I know, but no one else except my dad knows, I think." Jade just looks a little upset, but she sticks close anyway. Unfortunately it's dusk and I'm stuck debating between the route past the bar or the route past the Jensons. I decide past the Jensons because I rather deal with yelling over dodging bottles, especially since more people will be at the bar in the night than my usual day trips. "This way."

It doesn't take long before I hear someone. "Wearing a jacket now? Pretty good disguise, but not enough." I look up to spot the speaker, who was sitting on the roof of a house. Great, this is the street car guy lives on. "Where you been Johnny boy?" I don't respond and he throws something at me. "Respond when I talk to you ya fucking scum."

"Go away."

"Hey, is that girl with you?"

"That's none of your concern." He whistled at Jade a moment later and I just grabbed her wrist before hurrying along. "Sorry Jade."

"That guy's an ass."

"I'm just glad he was on the roof. I don't need to deal with cars today." It was rather easy after that, that is until I spot the Jenson's car. "Run now!" They didn't follow me, so I'm hoping they didn't recognize me or were to busy to deal with me.

"This is stupid! You're still in danger in your own town because of the residents!"

"People think what they want to think. Just a few more blocks and we will be at the video store."

"I used to think the city would be cool, but this sucks."

"Actually, this is what I would call a good day. Only one guy so far." I looked all directions before crossing the street. "I think the clothes are why they have problems recognizing me." I was sure of this. Who knew clothes would make such a difference?

It was unusually uneventful the rest of the way to the video store. The video store was closed, so Scratch was out getting dinner and won't be back for a while. "What day is it?"

"Sunday, why?"

"Okay, we're headed for the Chinese restaurant."

"Why?"

"Scratch always heads there on Sundays, and since he doesn't have a car we will either meet him there or on his way back." The path to the restaurant was lit with store lights because it was not that late, so I hurried Jade through.

"Freak!" Some guy yelled. I rolled my eyes. Very original, cause I haven't heard that one before. I wasn't really recognized past that. We got to the restaurant, stepping inside and immediately I spot Scratch. He looks surprised, then motions to come over, smiling slightly.

"Hello. I see you have someone with you."

"You sound the same as in the game."

"Hello Jade."

"Oh Scratch, have you seen my dad?" I ask, hoping he knows where he is.

"Unfortunately the last time I spotted him was two months ago. He was saying something like you had been in an accident. What happened?"


	16. Not the best of days

Scratch was probably the last person in town to have seen my dad who I don't have to worry about attacking me. "This is really important. I need to find my dad."  
"I just wanted to know what happened, seeing as how you never leave town."  
"The Batterwitch and my messed up inheritance happened, which is why I'm wearing a jacket. Any leads to my dad would be great."  
"Maybe you should tone it down." Scratch then looked behind you. You notice that several people were now staring at you. "I'll get my food to go, just start heading back to the shop."  
"Alright." I quickly leave to prevent any more issues. I'm already getting angry glares from people as I walk out the door.  
Jade stuck close by as we headed down the street. Several people, know knowing it was me, decided to start messing with me. Several people were whispering others shouting colorful words my way. The thing that threw me off was that while earpieces aren't uncommon, add shades and it becomes suspicious. Actually, who wears shades at night? "Noticed the shades following us?" Jade whispered.  
"Yeah, is it the same person?"  
"More than one. I smell three."  
"Three? This might be time to activate the plan."  
"No, not yet. We need to get the Batterwitch involved too. Which will happen in five, four, three, two..." And not a moment later someone stepped out infront of me with a gun. The safety clicked off and the mountain of a man stared me down.  
It practically seemed like slow motion. Jade pulled me down as a shot rang off and hit the big guy, which obviously won't work on dead walkers. I took off running with Jade as several guys tried capturing the dead walker, but we quickly ran into more sets of shades.  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
"We are not. Cooperate and this will be easier on all of us." The guy I could only assume was the leader of the shades. That sounded like a movie title, but know's not the time for movies. "You can start by telling us what you are."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You have an energy signature that is actually trackable, not something found in humans, so you must know what you are. Same goes for the girl, but it's weaker for some reason."  
"Run." I whispered to Jade.  
"Can't. Still not enough strength."  
"You serious?"  
"Yes. I'm in on the plan now."  
"Too dangerous."  
"Too late."  
"Tell them?"  
"Yup."  
I stop whispering back and forth with Jade. "If we work with you, can you help me find my dad?"  
"Your dad?"  
"Yes, he's about this tall," I hold my hand to my dad's height," dark brown hair, looks a lot like me, doesn't wear glasses, human."  
"So you aren't human?"  
"I'm half human." Everyone who was crowding around grew quiet and full of soft murmurs of comments. One guy yelled 'I knew it!' another 'demon spawn', yet another 'freak'. I tossed off my jacket before unfurling my wings, quickly shutting them all up. "My mother was an angel, so I'm technically one too." My shirt is being pulled up by my wings, so I hold the front of it down as best I can.  
The shades actually looked a bit surprised, as did most of the crowd. "What is the girl?" The lead shades asked, somehow unfazed.  
"I'm a human-canid guardian hybrid, but I'm still a kid so I'm not that strong." Jade hesitated, but she pulled off her gloves and hoodie, also gaining a response from the crowd. "That guy over there is an experiment by the woman trying to catch us. He's dead, so shooting him is useless. He's powered by a stolen life force."  
Lead shades guy now looked surprised. "Is that possible?"  
"Yes! Your example is right there."  
"Interesting. So this woman killed someone to bring another back to life?"  
"Actually, if you find entity with enough life force and a way to take some, then you don't necessarily kill anything."  
"I think this conversation should continue in private."  
"So you want us to come with you?"  
"Yes. Will you?"  
Jade glances over nervously at me, and I nod. "We will. Oh, and you guys can't let the dead walker go or he will just lead the others to us."  
"Understood." Shades guy nodded.

I'm getting really nervous here. Jade and I are just sitting in the back of this weird delivery van, being watched closely by four men in black with shades and earpieces. We were staying silent just because these guys were creeping us out, but after what felt like forever I decided to try talking. We weren't prisoners after all.  
"So... Seen any good movies lately?"  
The shortest shade guy actually responded. "Yeah, I finally watched Iron Man."  
"Iron Man was cool."  
"Yeah." It grew quiet again. I'm starting to question if this was a good idea. The van hit a bump and I end up hitting my back roughly into the back of my seat. This wouldn't matter much if it weren't for my wings. I'm going to be glad when I can hide them again.  
"You alright there?"  
"I'm fine, it's just my wings. How much longer till we get there?"  
"Ten minutes."  
I give up, laying on my side in the seat. Jade just ran her fingers through my hair. It wasn't long before someone opened the doors to the van. "Hello! What's your names?" A blonde guy in a lab coat asks.  
"I'm John and this is Jade."  
"Wait, John as in John Egbert?"  
"Yes?" I slowly reply, not sure why this guy knows me.  
"I'm Casey's dad, Yale O. Salamander. She talks about you all the time."  
"She does?"  
"Yeah. It's not exactly normal for a kid to control the wind, so it's not much of a surprise all the neighborhood kids took an interest in you. It's still really nice of you to play with them and answer their questions."  
"It's nice of them to want to be friends." Jade hopes out of the van a moment before I do. The van is already inside a building, and my first reaction is a chill down my spine. "So, what are we doing?"  
"An explanation is needed for why a dead man is out and about hunting an angel and a guardian, so we're headed somewhere to talk." Yale smiled before heading off down the hall, gripping my wrist. Jade follows me, although I'm not sure if this was a good idea, but not having much of a choice I follow. We quickly get to a seemingly empty room, but I doubt they are just going to leave us alone.  
There are two chairs along with a desk, but no chair behind the desk. It was like an interrogation room from a movie. I just give Jade a nervous glance before sitting down, Jade following my lead and sitting down in the chair next to me. "Can you explain who and what are after you for starters please?"  
I'm not sure what I should and shouldn't tell. "Condie Peixes Crocker is after us. She kidnapped several other children, but they escaped when we did. She's experimenting with energies and life forces, which is how dead walkers exist. She mainly experimented on angels, which killed them, so I'm the only one left. I basically just spent two are three months being used as a living battery by a crazy woman."  
"How does that work?"  
"I'm not really sure, but it hurt."  
"Does your chest hurt?" I realize that I had started forcing my hands against the spot on my chest that would hurt after whatever it was she did to me.  
"No. Not sure why I did that."  
"Alright. So were you both put under those conditions?"  
"John had it the worst. He didn't get to leave the lab after the first two weeks apparently. Next would be me, then the rest of the kids, but the testing was only every few days."  
"So, are you an experiment?"  
"No, I has found by my grandpa on an island with a canine guardian."  
"Canine guardian?"  
"Big pure white dog with the same powers as me, but much stronger."  
"So you're both naturally occurring?"  
"Yes."  
"That's pretty interesting. Do you know what the dead walker is powered by?"  
"John's energy."  
"Really? That's interesting."  
"Are we done with questions."  
"Just one more." Yale reached into the desk drawer, pulling out a box with several darts, a few syringes, and two jars with a strange glowing liquid in all of them, half filled with green and half filled with blue. "These were found in the 'dead walker's bag and gun. Do you have any ideas what they are?"  
The blue I had seen before in the lab, and it effectively would knock me out. Jade must have recognized one of the fluids too, a horrified expression creeping onto both of your faces. "Those are tranquilizers!" Jade shoved the box back.  
Yale caught it. "Hey, this is evidence!" He sighed," I'll take this out of her if it really makes you two so nervous. I'll be right back." As soon as the door shut I tried opening the door to find it locked. It didn't take long for us both to realize what was going on, but it was already too late.


	17. New faces, similar places

I woke up in a situation I wasn't exactly comfortable with, and from the looks of it Jade wasn't comfortable either. Both of us had our hands chained up above us like prisoners in some sort of dungeon, both standing in our underwear and Jade her bra. Anything weird about us was now obvious, like my wings. Jade had a lot that looked strange about her; dog-like arms and legs that faded to normal at her shoulders and hips, her fluffy tail, and pointed ears.  
The room is all white, and as far as I can see there are no signs of a door. "Jade?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think you can teleport out?"  
"Let me check." She sparked brilliant green several times, concentrating, but she ended up breathing heavily a moment before sighing. "It's no good. They must have used those tranquilizers they found on the dead walker!"  
"This can't be happening!" I tug several times on the heavy chains only to find that I'm still stuck in the same place. "I'm so sorry Jade! This wasn't supposed to happen."  
"It's fine. I wonder what's going on."  
As if on cue a door opens into the room. Yale just walks in calmly. "How are you two?"  
"You kidnapped Jade and you kidnapped me, then chained us up in our underwear! We aren't doing well!"  
"Well, don't mind me then." He pulled out a device from his pocket, holding it right in front of me where I had held my hands to my chest. It started making some loud noise, making Jade whine and try covering her ears. I tried moving away, but it only made the noise slightly softer. Yale moved it back to the spot again and it picked back up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Picking up on your energy signature."  
"What?!"  
"You have enough energy to power at least a large city! That's amazing, but it's all bundled in that one spot in your chest for some reason." Oh no, not this again. "That should be checked out."  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Leave me alone!" I pull back as far as I can, but it's not far enough to make me even feel remotely better.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you concerned that a bundle of energy that powerful is inside of you?"  
"Leave me alone! This isn't even in the area of okay for this to happen to me again!"  
"John, I know this is confusing and scary, but I'm just following orders. If you can explain better that would also be great."  
"That ball of energy is how is switch between my usual self and this angel form, and it lets me go from place to place very quickly, like teleporting. If you try pulling it out I will probably die because of your inexperience, so please just leave me alone!"  
"It can be pulled out?"  
"Yes, but please don't do that! I don't know much, but I know if I die the energy disappears with me and the whole thing done right still hurts like hell. Please don't do anything!" I would have collapsed in relief when he headed back to the door if it weren't for the fact I was being held up by chains.  
"John? Are you hurt?" Jade asked in concern, leaning forward to try to see you better. I couldn't find a response. "John? Please be okay." We both look over to the wall as we hear something, then some shouts, then the squeak of wheels as the door gives way to a rolling table. They didn't believe me.  
The world was silent to me in that moment. I couldn't find a way to make myself stand up again, or even enough strength to fight back. I was terrified of what they were going to do to me, or to Jade if they were here for her. The syringe only added to the building uneasiness of the whole situation, adding on to the fact they now turned their backs to Jade. A step forward and I pulled back, but I can't move any farther back. "It's going to be fine John." The woman with the syringe calmly cooed as she got closer.  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed. The wind whipped up as I flapped my wings, rattling around the room and roaring in my ears. The woman still managed to get closer, the syringe finding it's way into my arm. The wind quickly died down along with the beating of my wings. I feel tired, my kids growing heavier with every moment. I try staying awake, watching the few glowing feathers that float through the air, but I quickly lose consciousness anyway.

I start waking to find myself face down on a lab table arms out in front of me. A tug of my leg finds that they are fastened in place. My wings felt strange, but the seemed to still be able to move around.  
"Hey, he's awake." The female voice from earlier states. I hear the click of heels before she comes into view and crouches down to look at my face. "Hello there John, we're running some test to see if we can get the dead walker as you call them to stop... living? I'm not sure what to call its state. Oh, don't cry! It's going to be fine, we already have a lead on where your dad might be also." She paused, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and trying to wipe away my tears," It's going to be okay..." She watched in surprise as mist seemed to fall from the cloth in her hand before looking back to me.  
"Th-that's-s nor-rmal." I just wanted to be out of here.  
"That's really cool, but now fog will always seem sad to me."  
"W-hat-t's goin-ng on?"  
"Tests on you and the dead walker. You guys both have the same energy signature, now it's seeing how to end the walker. Were a bit pressed for time though."  
"Why?"  
"There's been a flare up in activity since we've seen the first walker."  
I had to get free somehow. "Can I-I sit up?"  
"I'm only undoing your hands. We need you to stay here, and you're little panic moment earlier isn't very reassuring that you will be fine wandering the room." I heard the click of locks before I was helped up so I was sitting on my knees. A quick look around and I only spotted one other person in here, standing off to the side. The woman held a stethoscope to my chest, listening closely before heading to the door. "I'll be right back!"  
Did they have any clue how to stop the walkers? I try messing with the restraints on my legs to find that they needed a key. Asking the other guy here would be useless. I quickly get bored and decide to look over my wings instead. The guy is staring at me. "What's wrong?"  
The guy remained silent, instead looking the other way. I sigh and quickly notice I have his attention again. I'm not sure how to react to this guy silently watching me, so I slip sort of onto my side with one wing over me and the other folded against my back.  
"I'm back. I'm going to move you over to the same room as the walker, see what you make of the situation. Who knows, maybe some solution will come to mind." The woman grabbed the table I was on as she talked, already pushing it down the hall.


	18. Maybe a new plan

The table rattled down the hall. I wasn't sure if I should sit up or not, so I just looked to the path I was being taken down. The door opens to show the dead walker completely immobilized, glaring angrily at everyone. As soon as he spots me he just stares at me with an unblinking gaze, watching my every move as if I'm something dangerous. I'm not really sure how to react to that because I might be dangerous, but I also might not be much more dangerous than the next guy so who knows.  
The table is put on the other side of the room across from the dead walker. My gaze immediately falls on the little table with medical tools, quickly noticing the scalpel. "W-what's going on?"  
"Calm down John, it's going to be fine." I look between the scientist who said that and the little table of medical supplies. "You said if you die any energy pulled from you disappears, correct? We are just testing a theory we have about the dead walker."  
The dead walker was now frantically trying to pull free. I ducked behind my wings, even though they were basically useless in protecting me. Someone was trying to hold me still while another switched where my feet were fastened down. "Stop! No!" It must have gotten too rough for them because I felt a syringe in my arm. Stupid dead walker had to get captured and his supplies captured with him.  
I'm now stuck on my back with my wings tucked under me, once again restrained. "We need you to stay awake, alright? Your vital signs are basically nonexistent, so we don't have much of a way to tell if we're doing to much harm. We'll try numbing the pain, but that's about all we can do here."  
"N-no!"  
The dead walker growled. "He's a fucking kid! We at least made sure he wouldn't feel a thing, tried keeping him comfortable until he almost caused Madame Crocker's death! Even then we tried harder than you guys are!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really! You people see some powerful being, and while it's is true, you guys need to remember he's also a scared teenage boy who has lost his father, is basically on his own, has been bullied almost his whole life, has to deal with strange abilities, has to deal with his body being tossed between human and non-human without much control to it, and was thrown into some psychotic adventure he never wanted to go on. If you don't know what you're doing then you shouldn't make him suffer for nothing. You've already made him cry and knocked him out several times while trying to figure out what makes him tick!"  
I'm still surprised the dead walker cared that much, or even knew so much about me, but his talk didn't seem to faze them at first glance. One of the scientists looked over, face softening as soon as he looked over. "Did that all really happen?"  
I nod, not really sure if I want to say anything right now. One scientist seemed puzzled. "I'm sorry, but how old are you?"  
"F-fo-our-teen-n."  
"Kid won't be fifteen till April next year." The dead walker spoke up. Four of the five scientists looked like the were a bit upset over this, but the guy with a green pen in his pocket didn't seem bothered at all by this.  
"The fact that he's this powerful at fourteen is unbelievable." Green pen guy states. "Imagine when he gets older."  
"That's all you got from what I said?"  
"I heard it all, but I have several challenges. One of them is how to put down creatures like you."  
"I'm still technically human, just one who got two chances. You can't just put me down like some beast!"  
"Then I'll make this simple; tell us how to put you back to your correct state or we mess around with this kid," green guy puts a hand on my chest like he needed to clarify who he was talking about," who technically isn't human by the way, until we figure out how to get the energy back out or end up killing him and all things powered by his energy."  
No no no no no no no no no! This can't be happening, it shouldn't be! I tried pulling free, but no matter what I tried I was stuck. "N-no! P-ple-ease no-o!"  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Green pen guy moved his hand from my chest to my mouth. "Well? Are you going to talk or should I get started?"  
I'm not really sure what's going on, my vision is blurry and my head held still by green pen guy's hand wasn't helping either. "Fine, but you're going to have to let the kid up. I'll explain it to him step by step."  
"And what exactly does he need to be up for?"  
"Since it's technically his energy I'm living off of, he can take it back if he wants to. He might not want to because of how you guys are acting, but I have a general idea of how to explain it to him so he can."  
"Well, he can take the energy back or go through having us cutting him open and trying to figure out what makes him tick." Green pen guy undid the straps before pulling me off the table. My legs felt like jello and I would have fallen over if he didn't grab me. He helped me stay upright as I grabbed the edge and tried balancing. They had given me some of the tranquilizer, so I'm not too surprised my legs were being a problem. "You think you can stand?"  
I nod. He let go of my waist, almost causing me to slip. I'm still upright though and eventually let go of the table, balancing somehow on my legs. "How much tranquilizer did you give him?"  
"We gave him half the amount in the darts."  
"They're to knock him out, not numb him. No wonder the poor kid can barely stand!"  
"Any other information you would like to tell us?"  
"You guys, no. The kid on the other hand needs all the information he can get. He's not exactly going to have it easy, especially with growing up when no one can help him with what's going on and his powers."  
"We can leave the room if that would be helpful."  
"Very helpful."  
"Fine. Just open the door when it's over John." Green pen guy ushered the others out before closing the door behind them. They just expected me to end someone?  
"John, you alright there?" I nod. "You can ask me anything right now and I'll answer it for you, but if you don't I'll guide you through how to finish me off. Can't have them kill off the last angel on the fucking planet." I have no clue what to ask. I'm not sure I'll be able to say much either since I'm still crying. He sighs," Alright then. If you're touching me and you focus in on the life force I have, sort of imagine pulling it back to you."  
That sounded crazy, but then again I'm listening to a dead guy explain how to use my angel powers so scientists won't experiment on me. My legs are still rubbery, shaking with each step I take in threat of letting me slip to the floor. I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, but I placed my hand on his shoulder shakily. "S-sor-ry." I focus, and then it hit me. I could feel something and I hesitate before trying to pull it to me. I force my eyes closed as soon as he gags, but very quickly the room goes silent.  
I definitely feel different, opening my eyes quickly to see I was glowing. "Ahhhhh!" I try wiping whatever was going on off my arms, but it wasn't working. If my eyes were right it was actually getting brighter. The door slammed open, but quickly I forced it closed. "Don't come in!"  
"John, what's going on?!"  
"Don't come in!" I was trying to force down the tingling rush I was feeling, but it wasn't working so I tried going to my human form. The only problem with my plan was that going to human form made me weaker, so whoever was trying to push the door open would start gaining on me. I force myself as quickly as I can to be human, the door swinging open so quickly it sent me tumbling back. I was completely back to normal in a matter of seconds.  
Unfortunately the scientists had gotten back in and were watching me in surprise. "John? Why were you screaming, are you alright?"  
"The walker is dead."  
"He was glowing!" I turn away from their curious stares, hoping it will make the situation a little bit better. "Is that a mark?!"  
Cold hands touched my back. I was on my feet and backing away as soon as I felt the touch, looking between them quickly. "Leave me alone!"  
"What's the matter? Are you alright?" The wind is already picking up. "John, calm down! We're trying to help you!"  
"He's going into a panic."  
"Quick, get the tranquilizers."  
The woman from earlier quickly grabbed my shoulders. "John, they're going to knock you out if you don't calm down!" She was shouting over the ever growing wind. Her coat whipped around quickly along with her hair. "We just want to help, but we can't if you're freaking out like this! Please just take a deep breath and calm down."  
I try, I really do, but the wind will only calm down to a breeze instead of disappearing. "What's going on?" My voice cracks, only getting concerned looks.  
"You panicked about something that happened while we weren't in the room. Can you tell us what happened?"  
"I just did what he said, and then I started feeling really weird. I was glowing and really strong and it freaked me out. I'm not even sure what's happening to me!" The wind was starting to pick up again.  
"John, it's alright. Just try to stay calm."  
"I'm trying!" The wind flared again and I had to force it back down.  
"I don't remember the wind being that reactive." Green pen guy stated. Next thing I knew the little device thing was held in front of me, the thing not reactive. "Can you go back to your angel form?" I transform back, relaxing a moment to know I wasn't glowing, but worried the device was buzzing so loud. Green pen guy was truly shocked for probably the first time today. "You went up in a significant amount of energy."  
"I what?!" The wind flared again, and I once again forced it down. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, this is probably hard on you. Did it hurt? You were screaming."  
"I- no. It didn't hurt, it just scared me. I don't know what's happening to me."  
"I see. Do you think you can do that with all the dead walkers?"  
"I don't know! I know as much as you guys about this."  
"Didn't your parents give you some guidance? Or tell you about your powers?"  
"My mom's been dead since I was born and dad would get really upset trying to talk about anything that reminds him of mom."  
"That's conveniently unfortunate."  
I don't remember what else he was saying, because I suddenly fell heavy. I quickly fall asleep.


	19. Getting real tired of this

I wake up in a cage probably meant for a bear; it's big enough to stand in and to curl up on my side on the bottom. I look around in the dim light from my wings, spotting the glow of two eyes staring at me. "Jade?"  
"John! Are you okay?"  
"I think so. What's going on?"  
"We're in a uhaul trailer hidden behind crates of supplies." She sits down with a loud thump, eyes looking up at where I was. "I wonder what's going to happen."  
"We're going to get out of here. You said these were supply crates, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Remember Rose's plan?"  
"John, no!"  
"I have to! If I do exactly as she explained I will be able to bust us out of here." I spread my wings wide in an attempt to make things brighter. "Hey, we have gowns now!"  
"John, this is serious! If you mess up it's over, you understand?"  
"I know, but I'm not letting us live out our lives as lab rats or weapons if there's something I can do about it!" I can't find any openings in the crates, kicking them in frustration. "Why can't things just be simple!"  
"I don't know John." She tried standing up, but the trailer hit a bump, tossing us both off our feet and supply crates up for just a moment. She yelped as she landed hard.  
I landed hard against the bars with, of course, my wings. "What are they doing now?"  
Several bumps rattled the crates, then the pull of gravity tossed us around. "Ow! Who's driving this thing anyway?!" She sparks angrily before being tossed off her feet again with a thud. "No more standing."  
"Yeah, tell me about it!" I pulled my wings in close so they won't be crushed against the bars, staying on my stomach. The trailer continued to toss and bob as whoever it was drove on a bumpy road, or they were just bad at driving, I really don't know. "Please tell me were stopping soon."  
"Wouldn't the opposite be better?"  
"The opposite will hurt and is making me nauseous! I kind of don't like being tossed around in a cage, you?"  
"I don't either, but at least it keeps them at bay." The truck abruptly stops, sending us both back against the cage sides close to the crates. The door rattles open before the shuffle of feet and movement of crates starts up. Since I lack a plan, I pretend to be asleep in hopes that will keep them at bay. My angel form doesn't give away signs like my usual self, so for all they know I am and have been sleeping.  
I could hear them clearing the last row of crates, suddenly getting quieter. I heard someone slip, wood crate hitting the ground with a loud crunch. A searing pain in my wing made me start siting up, but I stop once I realize that I'm surrounded by sharp objects and just cut open my hand when I tried using it to help myself up. I quickly put a hand where I had been laying before shifting my weight to that hand and picking up the other. The slightly glowing blood dripped from the gashes in my hand and a previously unnoticed scratch on my arm.  
I quickly notice the blade stuck in my wing, grabbing it and pulling it out. I quickly dropped the stupid thing as I sucked in a breath. The wind slowly scooted things away from me, being extremely helpful seeing as how I already had several cuts. I looked up to see that the two moving the crates were now watching closely. "What?"  
"Your blood is glowing." The taller one blurt out.  
"Oh, sorry I guess? I don't really have a choice in the matter." I slowly slid my hand towards one of the several blades behind my back so they won't see.  
Jade is having none of it. "Quick! He's going to kill himself!" As soon as the words left her mouth the cage door was tossed open as both men grabbed at me, yanking me up. The blade I was grabbing hold of tumbled from my hand to the metal floor I had been on moments ago. So close, yet so far from attaining a piece of the puzzle, or just part of the plan.  
"I wasn't!" I tried squirming out of the grip the two had on me. One of them took over holding me still while the other got the spilled supplies away from the cage. As soon as all weapons were out of the reaching range of the cage I was put back in, my hand being quickly wrapped up before the door was shut. The two left hurriedly, probably to try and get some help with the crazy angel kid they just had to deal with.  
"Sorry John, but it wouldn't have worked the way you were trying."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You were grabbing a huge blade that would kill you if you messed up. If anything you would want something like this." She held up a very thin blade. "I listened to Rose's plan. Remember when she told you to only use it in 'an extreme case-scenario'?"  
"I remember. Then again we're both in cages, constantly being tranquillized, and if don't know about you but they already threatened killing me."  
Jade came to the edge of her cage, little knife still in hand. "I guess that's an extreme case in your book, but I'm still not giving you the knife. You have to really aim, and you don't exactly have the best aim on the planet. It's not exactly going to be easy aiming at a very small area on your chest were you can't see it very well when missing can mean death."  
"You win this round." I sit close to the edge of the cage, glancing down at the knife nervously for a moment.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I'm sure." I grip the bars tightly, taking a deep breath and forcing my eyes tightly shut. "Just do it quickly." I felt a hand on my chest before a sharp pain as the knife digs into my breastbone. It hurts worse than anything I've felt before, but I open one of my eyes enough to see that Jade is giving me a concerned look.  
"Are you okay?"  
"It... hurts..."  
"Rose said it would hurt. Just hold on, it's almost over."  
"Why... did I... try... this?"  
"Do you want me to stop?" Jade asked cautiously as she looked with concern between my face and my chest. Her ear flicked around, but even distracted she noticed my head nod. She twisted her arm and the knife with it before yanking it out.  
Something felt wrong, like in should be dying but I got away scotch free. Slowly the pain was fading away, but that weird glow started up again. It grows brighter and brighter so quickly I don't even know what's going on. I can spot the two guys from earlier with some others, pausing once they see me before running. I shove the door and it comes flying off, turning in surprise and trying the bar cartoon trick with the two sets of bars between me and Jade. I bend the bars back easily.  
Unfortunately I didn't expect that I was going to keep getting stronger after that, which is exactly what happened. We hopped out of the trailer to see the wind tossing things around, but right around my was fine. "John?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're becoming a tornado."  
"I don't know what to do! I didn't expect to get this strong this fast!"  
"Maybe you just need to calm down."

"I'm trying, it's not exactly easy!"

"Can't you turn human or something?" I try forcing myself back to normal. It was overwhelming, buzz in my ears as the wind danced around in a frenzy. I felt tingly and energized, dizzy ness kicking quickly as a was finally back to normal. Everything sounded so distant, my vision all blurry, and my head felt like it suddenly was lighter and empty. I didn't last long before I had to take a break, which quickly became a nap.


	20. Friends and those who matter

(This is the last chapter. To those who have read this, thank you, and also sorry for how sad the story is.)

I wake up to a single overhead bulb and several of my friends' faces watching me. "What's going on?"  
"John's awake." Dave hugged me instantly. "Welcome to our fine real estate."  
"Wow Dave. It's a murky sewage worker side room that was probably forgotten ages ago."  
"Way to introduce the place Karkat."  
"It's not that bad! It's pretty cool."  
"Says the dragon." I hear what was probably a punch. "Ow! What the hell Terezi?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh, sorry man." Dave stopped hugging me. "You've been out for three days, we live in the sewers, we haven't found your, Rose's, Jade's, or my parents, and some of us aren't here since we have to go to the surface to get food. Anything else?"  
"Where's Rose?"  
"Out getting food, why?"  
"I need to figure out some things. Any news on the Batterwitch?"  
"She's being dragged to court under some big charges. Right now it looks like the death sentence for her. People aren't pleased with her angel research, or the fact that the last angel is gone without a trace."  
"I'm in for some chaos when I'm found, huh?"  
"Definitely."

Footsteps echoed down the concrete tunnels as the remainder of the group came in, bags in hand. "Guess who got take out?" Vriska tosses the bag down onto a rickety table. "John's up! How are you doing John?"

"I don't know."

"Heard you had problems in your angel form."

"I'm not in it, am I?"

"Calm down, you still look human."

"Good. I'm not sure what happened, but it was crazy."

"Oh. You hungry?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten in days, how are you not hungry?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel hungry. I don't really feel the need for anything now that I think about it."

They all looked at me slightly concerned. "When is Rose coming back?"

"I don't know, but she definitely needs to explain what's going on to John and the rest of us."

"Can you hear her?"

"Hold on, dragon hearing and... she's coming back, but she's walking."

Vriska went over to the doorway before shouting. "Hey, John just woke up!" Sparks flew as Jade teleported in while holding Rose and Kanaya's hands.

"Rose, what happened? I followed the plan and everything spun out of control."

"That's because I planned it so even if you died there would be so much energy you would come back. Because it was done correctly, you had an energy overload and had to deal with too great an energy gain to quickly, which is probably why you fell unconscious."

"Wait, that's why energy disappears when you kill an angel? To try to return and keep them from dying?"

"Yes. I should have warned you, but if I did you might not have taken it as seriously if I had and it would have ruined the plan."

"So, if this much energy would have guaranteed I wouldn't die, does that basically mean I had a real life one up?"

"Technically three, but Miss Paint could only bust us out after that much energy had accumulated. It still worked out though." Dave raised his hand. "Yes, Dave?"

"Is his angel energy thing the reason he doesn't feel hungry."

"I believe so, but I'm not sure. His aunt wouldn't even know that due to the fact no angel has lasted through these experiments and trails as long as John. He's so much more different from them for some reason."

"Wait, you don't even know the answer?!"

"I'm sorry John, but my knowledge comes from foresight, not omnipotence. Jade has omnipotence, but she has to develop her abilities much further along before even she will be able to answer you."

I was about to ask something else, but if what Rose said is true they all don't really know anything about me that I don't know. There was one question I wanted to know though. "Any ideas where my dad is?"

Rose frowned, looking off to the side. "You know where he is. You checked there before."

He was just standing in front of the burnt remains of our house. I got here as soon as Rose told me he would be where. I almost couldn't find the words to get his attention. I dug my hands into my jean pockets nervously, looking out from the oversized hoodie.

"Dad?"

He turned slowly, a look of complete shock on his face. "John?"

"It's me da-" I didn't even finish before I was pulled into a deep hug.

"I thought I never would see you again."

"I did to." I couldn't help it, but I was crying my eyes out. "I'm so glad you made it! I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it!"

"John-"

"Dad, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this! Is there any way I can make this up?"

"You don't have to. I'm just glad I can see you before I go back to your mother."

My eyes widen. "Dad, what do you mean?"

He walked over to the burnt house, kicking a board to reveal his hat and a charred, outstretched hand. "I never got out. John, I'm sorry, but I'm dead."


End file.
